Waking Up In Vegas
by Phantom Serenity
Summary: Christine and Meg hit Vegas for a girls' weekend. She wakes up in a strange hotel room, and finds out that she did something ridiculous. She got married to a masked man she doesn't know. Modern Day, and to be read with a sense of humor, obviously
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here I go again. I found this idea in a notebook and thought "Why not?" **

Christine groaned as she rolled over. _'Oh dear God, what happened?'_ she thought to herself, barely opening one eye and then immediately shutting it, blinded by the sunlight streaming in through the window. She vaguely registered the sound of someone throwing up in the bathroom. _'I guess Meg did even worse than me'_. She tried to piece together the night before, but most of it was in a tequila-induced fog. She gingerly sat up, holding her head in one hand as she muttered "Why did I let Meg convince me to come to Vegas?"

She knew why. After Christine had told Meg that it seemed like Raoul, her boyfriend of 18 months, was planning to propose, Meg squealed and insisted that they have a girls' weekend, a "pre-engagement bachelorette party", as she put it. Christine knew that Meg just loved any excuse for a weekend out of town, but she agreed. Besides, she figured it would be good to get away and think about if she _really_ wanted to accept Raoul's proposal. He was a good guy, and she knew that in most people's eyes the fact that his family was one of the richest families in the state, _'maybe even the country'_ made it a no-brainer. But a tiny voice in her head kept nagging at her to consider this step carefully. She couldn't put her finger on why, but she had doubts.

As she looked around the room, Christine slowly became concerned. She wasn't actually in her room. She didn't recognize this room at all. The blankets were thrown everywhere, there was two empty bottles of champagne sitting on a table, and it slowly dawned on her that she was laying under the one sheet left on the bed completely naked. And there were clothes she didn't recognize thrown over a chair. Suddenly, she had a flash of memory that made her bolt out of bed. She remembered one of those cheesy wedding chapels. As she moved toward the table, still holding her aching head, she looked down and saw a single sheet of official-looking paper. She picked it up and gasped. "Oh God" she whispered. She was holding a marriage certificate.

She scanned it quickly, hoping that it was all a joke. There was her name, Christine Daae, and a man's name that rang no bells for her, Erik Leroux. As Christine read, her hands started shaking. She dropped the certificate, frantically looking for her clothes. Just then, the bathroom door opened, and she watched in shock as a tall man wearing boxers and a strange mask weakly walked out of the bathroom. "What happened?" she squeaked. "Are you Erik?"

He shakily nodded his head. "Sorry, I'm sure the best way to be greeted this morning was by the sound of last night revisiting." he muttered sarcastically. Christine realized that she was standing there wide-eyed and naked, and she moved over to where a robe hung on the door. Erik sat down, holding his head and he groaned. "How much tequila was involved last night?" he asked. Christine chuckled and said "I'm not sure, but we topped it with champagne too." He looked up and saw the empty bottles. "Why?" Before she could answer, he moved to where she had dropped the paper. He studied it for a moment, losing all the color in his face as he looked at her and said "Did we get married?"

**Ok, how's that for a start? Is anyone interested in more?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm glad to hear the kind words from those who wish to see more! Let's roll on, shall we?**

Christine sheepishly replied "It looks like it. I'm just as confused as you are." She was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. They both groaned and held their heads as the high pitched music pierced the air. Christine located it finally, answering softly "Hello?" She was relieved to hear Meg's voice on the other end, sounding almost as hung-over. "Christine, where are you? What happened? Why do I have rice in my hair?" She couldn't help herself; Christine started laughing, then moaning as her head pounded. "Um, Meg, I'm in a hotel room. I'm trying to figure out myself what happened. I'll call you in a few minutes, ok?" Her friend groaned "Ok, I'm gonna go throw up, forever."

She turned back and saw Erik still staring at her. He seemed in a trance. She asked "Are you okay?" He shook himself out of his stupor and said "I guess. But I still don't understand what happened." She slowly shook her head. "I don't quite remember. Last thing that seems clear was me and Meg doing shots after dinner." She sat down on the edge of the bed, holding her head. "I can't believe this. This isn't like me at all." Erik raised one eyebrow and smirked "Oh, do you assume this is normal for me?" She blushed and stammered out "No, no, I don't mean that at all! I don't even know you!" Erik lost the sarcastic smirk and stared for a moment. "You really don't know who I am?" Christine whispered "No, should I?"

Erik picked up the morning paper that had been placed under the door. He flipped to the social pages and scanned them briefly before handing it to her. Christine took the pages and scanned them, losing the small amount of color that had returned to her face as realization dawned on her. "Oh God, you… Erik Leroux? The designer and composer? Oh man, I just saw one of your shows last week! Oh CRAP!" she yelled, causing them both to wince. Erik glared at her. "Oh crap what? Why did you yell like that?" Christine's eyes brimmed with tears as she whispered "I went to the show with my boyfriend. I don't know how I'm going to explain this." He immediately felt bad for getting angry at her. While he only had to worry about squelching the gossip reporters about this, she had someone that would require an explanation. Someone who cared about her, and who she cared about.

Christine slid down to sit on the floor. She couldn't think with her head pounding like this. "What am I going to do?" she murmured. Erik made the decision that he couldn't allow those big eyes to look so pained if he could help it. He moved so that he was sitting down next to her and put one hand gently on her shoulder. "First," he said kindly "_we _are going to order room service, with some greasy food to help this hangover and plenty of coffee and ice water. Then I'll get you back to your hotel room, and your friend. And then we will figure this out together, ok? I can call my friend Nadir, he can keep this quiet for a few days till we can sort it through."

Christine gave her first real smile of the morning, and Erik was surprised by the sudden shock that flooded through his senses as he realized the beauty of the woman in front of him. She said quietly "I think that you have a good plan. Can you call for the room service? I want to go wash my face." He swallowed and nodded, not wanting to allow his thoughts to escape. She patted his hand and gingerly got up, moving toward the bathroom and shutting the door quietly.

Erik moved toward the room phone, quickly placing the breakfast order. Then he located his phone and hit a number out quickly. "Nadir," he said "You're not going to believe this…"

**Oh man, do you all realize how much fun I am having planning out this story? I hope so. I hope you all have as much fun reading it.**

**As soon as my buddy You Are Love gives me back Gerard Butler, he will (As most of my regular readers know) be preparing tasty treats for you reviewers. He does excellent lemon bars and cheesecake, but he takes requests too. He loves you readers almost as much as I do ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I'm happy to see the response to this. I really would like to thank you reviewers for your kind words. Mimi, I'm definitely taking your advice ;)**

**You Are Love, Gerry is limping a little. I don't want to know…. But he made the chocolate cake, so we are all happy, right?**

Christine looked at herself in the mirror, grimacing at the pale color of her face and dark circles under her eyes. _'Ok, washing my face didn't help so much' _she thought sarcastically. She wondered how she was going to handle this mess. It was something you laughed at in movies, not something that really happened to normal people like her. She heard Erik's voice in the other room. She couldn't deny that he was attractive, at least the side of his face she could see. Christine wondered why he was wearing that mask. A brief flash of memory last night reminded her that three shots of tequila in, the mask was mysterious, sexy, and alluring. Now it was… well, still rather mysterious, sexy, and alluring, but also just rather confusing.

She tried to remember what she knew about him. It wasn't much, just bits and pieces from random news articles. Everyone said he was a bit reclusive, and while he was obviously a talented composer and artist, a lot of people thought he was rather odd. But he seemed pleasant enough. He was kind enough to think of breakfast and coffee, for which she would be eternally grateful. As that thought entered her mind she heard a faint knock and realized that would be the heavenly coffee. She waited till the porter left and then walked out of the bathroom.

Erik looked up and smiled. "You alright?" he asked kindly. Christine nodded and moved toward the table. "I'm ready for coffee. Please tell me there's lots of it?" she said as she sat down. He laughed slightly and said "Yes, I ordered plenty. I intend to drink a whole carafe on my own." They laughed together for a moment, and Christine thought momentarily that this seemed almost normal. That confused her and left her wondering how she could feel so comfortable and natural around this man that she only knew because she got drunk and ran to a chapel with him.

Christine asked "So, can you tell me anything about what happened last night? I'm still kinda drawing a blank." He smiled understandingly and said "Well, I do remember wandering into a karaoke bar last night. I think you and a friend were up on stage singing. You have quite a lovely voice, by the way." She laughed and said "Even after the tequila?" He laughed along with her and replied "Yes, it was really enjoyable to listen to you. I sat and listened to you two, and I think I got so wrapped up in your voice that I wasn't paying attention to my drinking. The bartender was irritating me, so I'd just tell him 'sure' to get him to leave me alone." He shook his head comically and said "I guess that was my mistake."

Christine giggled at his story, but was distracted by her phone ringing again. She answered and heard Meg on the other end again. "Christine, um, I just found something on my phone. I have a video of us at a chapel, and, well, I think you got married!" Christine stifled a laugh and said "Yes, Meg, I kinda figured that out. Just don't say anything about this to anyone. I'm here with him now. We're trying to get this figured out. I will call you back in a little bit. Just stay in the room, and rest. You still sound half toasted." Meg groaned and said "Yeah, I'm going back to bed. Are you ok though? You said the guy is still there with you? He's not a creeper is he?" Christine chuckled and said "Yes, I'm ok, and yes, he's here. And no, he isn't. Sleep it off, babe."

As she hung up her phone Erik asked "He's not what?" Christine snickered and answered "Oh Meg was worried about me. She actually asked if you were a creeper." He smirked and said "Well thanks for defending me. Even though you don't know me, and even though I have _this_" he gestured at the mask. She gazed at him for a moment, then brought her hand up to touch the mask softly. He started to pull away, but she took his hand with her other one and held him still. She caressed the mask slowly, then traced the edge around till her hand was holding his cheek. There was tangible electricity between them, pulling them toward each other till Erik's phone rang, causing them to jump nervously.

He grumbled as he answered, while mentally he was thanking the stars above that the phone saved him from taking advantage of the situation. Nadir was on the line, assuring him that so far no news or gossip channels had gotten wind of this. Erik thanked him, and hung up, turning back toward Christine. He saw her staring at her phone, eyes wide and mouth open. He asked her "Are you alright?" She jumped at the sound of him addressing her, and looked down again. She whispered, so low that he almost couldn't hear, "I just got a text from my boyfriend. He wants to make plans for when I get back."

Erik frowned, not enjoying this reminder of further complications. "Well, what do you want to do?" She thought for a moment, and then shook her head. "I don't know." She laid her phone down and held her head for a few moments. "God, I can't believe this has happened. I don't even know what to do from here, how to fix this." He looked at her, and decided to quit fighting himself for a moment. He pulled her close and kissed her. As they kissed she remembered the chapel official saying gleefully "You may kiss the bride!" and Erik pulling her close for a kiss that almost rivaled this one for passion.

He pulled away, and said "I knew what I had to do just now. I had to do that." Christine gaped at him and finally whispered "Why?" He replied "Because I'm attracted to you, and because I'm not convinced that this is a mistake that has to be 'fixed'!" He ran his fingers through his hair while groaning in frustration. She stared at him, not wanting to believe what she was hearing. He moved toward the window, staring out across the busy strip. Christine walked over to stand next to him. "What are you trying to say Erik?" He whirled to face her and said hurriedly "Look, I remember enough about last night to know that I was really attracted to you from the moment I saw you last night. I'm _still _attracted to you. I'm not looking to just sweep this under a rug. I _remember_ asking you last night to go with me to chapel to get married. I may have been drunk, but I knew what I wanted last night, and I know what I want now." He took her hand in his and said "I want to get to know you. I want to be the reason I see the light in your eyes that I saw last night when you sang. I want to have a chance. Can I have that chance?"

**And yes, that would be a cliffhanger I'm leaving there for you guys! I'm so evil. But Gerry will have snacks for you reviewers, and I will have another chapter soon!**

**Remember, you get the snacks when you review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I would have had at least one more update this weekend, but some friends came up for a last minute visit, and so we were kinda swamped all weekend. But never fear, I am at the ready with more Vegas fun!**

**Just a little note, we are going to have a flashback in this chapter. You'll get a heads up for it, so just imagine the cheesy harp music from a TV show signaling the flashback ;)**

Christine couldn't believe what he just said. This guy who she met last night while they both were three sheets to the wind was declaring himself _in love_ with her! Ok, maybe not in love, but he was attracted to her! And he didn't see this as a mistake! What was she supposed to do? She couldn't deny the spark that was between them. And she couldn't disregard the fact that she was more comfortable with this stranger 'the morning after' than she had ever been with Raoul. It was all too confusing.

Erik watched her face as she sat there taking in his confession. He felt a little guilty about the fact that he wasn't telling her the entire truth at this point. But what was he supposed to do? He could tell she was already having a little difficulty absorbing it all. To tell her any more about his feelings might make things worse. It might just drive her away from him. And Erik knew he couldn't take that. He needed her to trust him. He needed her to feel the bond between them the way he did.

_The night before:_

Erik walked into the bar, irritation hanging heavy on his shoulders. He was working with one of the bigger hotels on building an area for performing a few of his plays. It was a major deal, one that would eventually bring in even more money than the Broadway and West End productions. And it would allow plenty of exposure. But it was maddening having to deal with idiot managers and contractors who didn't get his visions. When he spoke to Nadir on the phone, venting all his troubles, Nadir had just laughed and reminded him that genius doesn't always have an easy path. Erik had just groaned at him to shut up and hung up the phone, determined to have a light evening, not thinking of his troubles for just one night. He knew that the issues here were only part of his problem. He had decided to handle this trip personally to get away from the haunting personal issues he had in the city.

As he settled onto a barstool, he looked around. After the bartender took his order, he turned his attention to the stage where it seemed like all the drunken gamblers in Vegas were trying their turn at singing. After two drinks, Erik was just starting to lose the tension in his neck when he heard them announce two young ladies, Meg and Christine. He chuckled at the irony of them announcing the name that he was trying to forget.

Christine. God, how he wanted her. He knew it was ridiculous on his part. He had never even met her. Not officially, anyway. But he knew so much about her. He knew her love of music, the way her laughter could light up a room, her grief when her father had died two years ago. He had wanted her ever since he had first seen her walking into the charity benefit a year ago on the arm of that snake Raoul de Chagny. He had Nadir quickly start finding out all that her could about her. Erik had tried to get her a part in one of his shows as a way to get closer to her but it had not worked out. Nadir's sleuthing uncovered the fact that Raoul had made sure she never even knew about the offer. Erik and Nadir agreed that the brat wanted to make sure she was kept down, not shining the way she could. _'Raoul could never let anyone outshine him' _Erik thought sardonically.

The Leroux and de Chagny families went back a long way. They had even been in business together until a few years ago, when Erik had discovered Raoul was siphoning funds out to finance his gambling and womanizing. Rather than create a scandal, Erik had confronted him and bought out his share of the company. He thought it would get rid of the problem, but Raoul had quickly rebounded, making a few investments that paid off well. He then rose to be a fixture on every red carpet. Erik eventually was just glad to not have to deal with the spoiled heir.

But when he saw that jerk with the beautiful Christine on his arm that fateful night, Erik knew he had do whatever it took to get her to see the truth. But with the mask he wore, he knew there was no way he could compete with the "blonde babe", as the papers called him. As the months passed, he became more withdrawn, only thinking of Christine. Then gossip columnists started reporting that de Chagny was preparing to propose to her, and Erik had to get out. He couldn't stand to see his enemy win the girl of his dreams.

As Erik sat brooding over his troubles, an angelic voice was heard. His jaw dropped. _'No, there's no possible way she's here' _he thought. But he turned toward the stage, and saw that yes, evidently the universe hated him so much that there was a way for the obsession that he was trying to forget to be standing there on stage taunting him with that voice. He quickly signaled for another drink, and told the bartender not to let him go thirsty. He listened to her singing with her friend, and thought back to the other reason he had left after hearing the engagement reports. He had information from Nadir that, even while he was professing love for Christine, Raoul had been seen with multiple other women in different locales. Exotic trips with exotic women seemed to be his favorite pastime. Erik had decided he had to get out, get away before the engagement took place and Christine was trapped in a relationship that would cause her nothing but heartache.

As the night went on, Christine and Meg were switching between shots of tequila and singing, each performance getting rowdier and sexier. Erik was the loudest audience member, egging them on. After what was his sixth drink, and what appeared to be the eighth round of shots for the girls, he jumped upon the stage and got on one knee, begging her to marry him. The girls squealed, Christine shouted "yes!" and they ran out to the nearest chapel.

_Back to the present:_

Christine wanted nothing more than to just wake up from this crazy dream. But she knew it was no dream. She vaguely remembered Meg's drunken comments last night about how sexy and romantic the whole thing was. She looked at Erik, and saw the love plainly shining through in his eyes. She realized with a shock that never, not in the entire 18 months of her relationship with Raoul, had she seen that kind of love, that kind of desire, in his eyes. She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders back, and said "You really want this?" Erik's eyes warmed even more, if that's possible, and said "I want to see what this could be. I want to see if the universe did this for a reason, bringing us together." Christine nodded slowly, and said "I need to call Meg." Confusion showed plainly in Erik's eyes, making her laugh softly as she finished, "I need to let her know I'm ok, and that she needs to bring my things to our room. Doesn't make sense to stay in a different hotel than my husband, now does it?" Even though he knew she was teasing him at the end, Erik grinned at hearing that phrase "my husband". He asked "You really want to try this?" Before she could answer, a cell phone started ringing incessantly. Christine recognized the ringtone; it was the one she had set special for Raoul. She paled as she answered, but before she could get out more than a "hello" she heard him yelling so loud that she had to hold the phone away from her ear:

"YOU GOT MARRIED?"

**Little bit longer chapter for you guys, as a peace offering for leaving you hanging over the weekend. Of course, it comes with another cliffhanger… hee hee hee.**

**I hope you enjoyed the little bit of back story here. I hope it explains a little bit better as to what's making Erik move so fast. **

**Remember, Reviews mean love, and they get you treats. Gerry's made muffins for the reviewers. I know you guys like muffins, right?**


	5. Chapter 5

**How are all my readers? Ready for more Vegas hilarity? I'm sure you are.**

**Probably should have said this from the start, but I'm sure you all understand that I own precisely diddly squat of anything to do with Phantom of the Opera. That's right, I own diddly squat. Aren't we glad I cleared that up?**

Christine's stomach turned. _'How in the world did he hear about this?' _She thought to herself, but then the solution struck her not even a second after. _'Of course, Philippe must be here'_. Philippe, or Phil, was Raoul's right hand man. They had been in college together, frat brothers, and after that Phil just kinda followed Raoul and did whatever was asked of him. It almost didn't surprise Christine to realize that of course Raoul would have sent Phil after her and Meg. Phil must have called in a report.

Erik watched as she held the phone away from her ear, screaming rants pouring out. He didn't quite know how to help. He was sure that anything he tried to say would most likely just make the situation even more awkward. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Nadir, informing him that de Chagny somehow knew and that he needed to keep an eye on him. Erik looked up when he heard Christine finally speak "Raoul, are you done now? Yes, I got drunk and did get married. But you know what? Compared with all the crap you've put me through, it sounds like you're more embarrassed and humiliated than heartbroken. Meg and I will get my stuff out of your place when we get back. Meanwhile, don't call me, don't text me, and call off Phil. He doesn't need to spy on me anymore. I'm no longer any of your concern." She hung up the phone and threw it on the bed.

When Erik moved closer to her, Christine looked up at him and said "Just a minute. I want to know why Raoul seemed more pissed off about the fact that it was you that this happened with than anything else. How do you and he know each other?" She could see the dismay in his eyes as she said this and she continued "What, were you guys in business together? Was this some sort of revenge for you?" He rushed to kneel in front of her and the words poured out "No, No, it wasn't like that at all. I wasn't using you for revenge. You have to believe me Christine. Please, I'll explain everything. Will you give me a chance?" She stared at him for a minute, contemplating the situation. Then she nodded slowly and said "At least get up off your knees first." He smiled briefly and grabbed a chair and pulled it in front of her, sat down, and began the entire tale.

This time, he left nothing out. The history of the two families being in business together, the buyout that had occurred, even the first time he had seen Christine with Raoul. As she listened, Christine could tell from the emotions audible in his voice she was hearing the truth. Erik watched her face as he talked, and could tell she was accepting his words, that she was hearing him without any bias. It gave him the courage to continue. He told her sheepishly about how he had Nadir find out about her, how he had wanted her in one of his shows, but that Raoul had sabotaged it. He even told her about the facts he had uncovered about the other women. Erik was a little surprised to hear a short laugh from Christine when he said that. She saw the surprise and she whispered "I need to learn to trust my gut. I wondered if there were other women, if he was lying. He always managed to make me look and feel bad for even questioning him." Erik, without quite realizing it, took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Then Christine started talking. She told Erik about how she had ignored the little voice in her mind that kept questioning Raoul. She ignored Meg's hints and Meg's mom's questions and concerns. She had allowed him to flatter her and redirect any concerns or hurt feelings she had. She had even put up with his family, their insults and snubs. All because she had bought the hype about how wonderful and amazing this guy was, how lucky she was that he took notice of her.

Then she looked at Erik and said "He had the nerve just now to say he always knew he was too good for me. He said I deserved to be stuck with you. Why would he say that? What does he know about you?" Erik sighed and replied "Well, he knows about _this,_" waving at his mask. "He knows why I wear it, and that I have the reputation of being a reclusive freak." Christine touched the mask gently and said "Well, why do you wear it?"

Erik looked away for a moment, his emotions warring against that voice in his head telling him to go ahead and lay it all out for her. Then it was Christine's turn to squeeze his hand in comfort. He looked at her and she said quietly "Erik, I have sat and listened to everything you've had to say. I didn't run screaming when you walked out of that bathroom. I've stayed here and told you things that only Meg knows. I think you can trust me. Would you take it off?" He groaned and said "Christine, it's not just trust that's the issue here. I-" he stood up and walked to the window and looked out for a moment before continuing. "I've worn this for a very long time. Since I was a child, in fact. It's the only way I've been able to have a life, to have people be willing to be around me. My own mother couldn't quite stomach seeing me without it." He then turned toward her, deciding to continue with the entire truth. "I've told you how I was attracted to you from the first time I laid eyes on you. But Christine, it's more than that. I love you. I'm not worthy of loving you, I know this. I'm a monster in many ways. But I do love you, and I don't think I could bear seeing the hate and horror in your eyes after seeing me."

Christine felt the tugging in her heart as he told her all this. She moved over to him and said "You really think that that after everything that's happened today, that I would run from you?" He smiled without any real joy as he said "A creature from heaven such as you shouldn't have to see the devil." He started to move away, but she stopped him and said "Erik, you asked me to give you a chance. I want to know why I feel this connection with you. But I have to be able to trust you, and know that you are going all in on this too." She placed her hands on his face and asked "Can you do this? If I'm going to give you a chance, you have to take this all the way. You have to trust me and not keep distance between us. That was Raoul's mistake. He never wanted to be close to me. I have to know you won't keep me at arm's length."

Erik stared at her, allowing her words to sink in. He knew this was the point of no return. Either he did this, and risked losing her, or he refused, in which case he knew she would walk away. He put his hands on top of hers and moved them to the edges of his mask. He whispered "Do it. Take it off."

**Wow. This chapter was a rollercoaster ride. I hope you all enjoyed it. I thought we needed some serious time in here. They had to talk some of this out, and let's face it, Erik's awesome when he's pouring out his heart.**

**Gerry's making strudel. I don't know why he decided on that, but that's what he wanted to bake for reviewers. So hit the button!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before we dive back in, I have a few things to say. First off, thank you to all my sweet and kind reviewers, and those of you who put this on alerts, and those who have marked this as a favorite story. You guys make my day, and you give me cause to write. Bookgirl13, Mimi, and ****Ignea servus Dominus, I wanted to give you guys a shoutout since I could not PM you. Thanks for your words, and for hanging with this weird little plot bunny.**

**Second, while I always welcome constructive criticism, and I respect everyone's right to an opinion, I do not wish to be flamed and told all about how I'm desecrating the memory of POTO, spitting on Leroux's grave and then laughing, etc. (I think you are thinking of Joel Schumacher anyway.) I marked this story in the humor category. It's obviously not meant as something on the level of "Jane Eyre", "Gone With the Wind", or "Lorna Doone". If you need something in keeping with the sweeping Gothic romance and mystery that is "Phantom of the Opera", I recommend you read "Northanger Abbey" by Jane Austen or "Rebecca" by Daphne de Maurier. So please, if you have any constructive criticism, or if you see a detail I missed, let me know. Otherwise, in the immortal words of Thumper's mother "If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all."**

**Third, a few of you may remember my buddy TigerLilyGrae. Her and her family are dealing with a crisis right now, and I would appreciate if you could all send some good vibes her way. Grae, Gerry sends love too ;)**

**Ok, enough seriousness, onward to the fun!**

"Wait!"

Christine's hands shook, showing how startled she was by Erik's exclamation. She asked "Why?" He closed his eyes for a moment, willing himself to gain the strength to continue. "Christine, I don't know if I can let you do this. No one has seen me without this mask since-" His words were cut off suddenly by her swift movement, pulling the mask away. He gasped as the air hit his newly uncovered face and he began to bring his hand up instinctively to cover it, but she stopped him halfway. "No, Erik, let me see you." She whispered, as she slowly drew her fingers along his ravaged cheek. He closed his eyes again, not wanting to see her shock and horror, silently praying that she wouldn't scream.

She studied him intently. When she had seen him in the mask this morning, and heard Raoul's taunts about his supposed hideousness, she of course had mentally pictured what could be hidden. She had imagined rotting skin, mangled and falling away, with the skull showing through. But what was presented to her now was simultaneously heartbreaking and reassuring. While the bottom half of his face was complete and normal, the top half was ridged, scarred, and blistered, appearing as if a layer of skin was simply missing. She grazed her fingers across his forehead gently, and smiled as he leaned closer without realizing he did so. She whispered, as if she were afraid being too loud would break a spell, "When was the last time you showed someone?" As if he shared the feeling of the spell, he whispered back "When I was a child, my mother took me to a doctor to see if anything could be done. At the time there wasn't. So I was told never to show another soul. And I haven't, till today."

Erik was then completely taken by surprise when he felt the gentle press of lips on his forehead. He opened his eyes then, and he saw Christine's eyes glistening with tears as she smiled at him. She murmured "For all the kisses you may not have had." She then laid her head down upon his shoulder and asked "Was that as bad as you had imagined?" He thought for a moment, and then chuckled. "No, not bad at all, Christine." As he looked down at her, he wanted to believe that maybe, just maybe, the universe was smiling down on him. Maybe the universe didn't hate him after all. He gingerly wrapped one arm around her, expecting her to protest. Instead, she curled up a little closer, making his heart stutter.

As they sat together for a few moments, he realized that he could die tomorrow and be perfectly happy. Even if she never really loved him, Christine had accepted him. She had given him a gift that could compare to nothing else. Meanwhile, she was thinking that she felt a sense of peace that had eluded her ever since her father had died. This may have started out as a mistake fueled by tequila and, well, more tequila, but now she wondered if this was the start of the life her father intended her to have.

Suddenly, Christine bolted upright, startling Erik's daydream. "Oh, no, I need to call Meg back! She's probably wondering what happened!" Erik laughed as he replied "Yes, she may think I'm a creeper after all." She joined in the laughter as she walked to her phone. "Where are we anyway? I need to tell her." He picked up the room booklet and handed it to her. Before he could say anything else, his phone started ringing incessantly. He looked and saw it was Nadir, and he groaned. He could sense it was probably bad news. He answered, and listened for a few minutes as Nadir gave him an update. As Christine spoke to Meg, she kept glancing over at Erik, and she could tell that whatever he was hearing was not good news.

Erik eventually hung up the phone, heroically resisting the urge to heave it across the room. "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked. He groaned as he turned to her, hoping that the news wouldn't ruin everything. "Well, it sounds like de Chagny went and leaked the news of the wedding. Nadir's had calls from every news and gossip channel. For some reason they find me newsworthy." He rubbed his forehead distractedly and said "I'm sorry Christine. This is going to be a disaster beyond imagination for you, I'm afraid." She tilted her head and asked with a saucy smile "Why would it be a disaster?"

He stared at her for a moment, confused by her reply. "Well, well," he sputtered. "I know you've hoped to have a career in music, in performing on stage. This will probably start rumors of all kinds. It may ruin your chance." She raised an eyebrow as she said confidently "Not if we handle it properly." He eyed her for a moment, confused yet encouraged by her optimism. Then he smiled and said "What did you have in mind?"

**Ooooh, yes, I'm leaving another cliffhanger! I'm so bad. Gerry has prepared his famous lemon bars to help you guys get over the dastardly cliffhanger as you review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry I'm killing you guys with cliffhangers. I hope Gerry's baking is enough to appease you ;)**

**Again, I don't own anything but the plot bunny.**

As Christine laid out her idea, Erik's heart lifted. He was falling even more in love with her, if that was possible. Her eyes were shining as she talked, a spark of glee showing through. After she finished, Erik started laughing. She was startled by this, but he quickly explained "I was just thinking, if I couldn't get you into one of my shows, maybe I need to put you in my publicity and PR department. You have a gift for handling things delicately and quickly." She giggled at this, but before she could say anything else a knock was heard.

He walked over to the door, peeked out, and then asked "Christine, is this Meg?" She got up, went to look out the peep hole, and smiled. "Yes that's her." She said as she opened the door quickly and pulled her friend in. Meg still looked a little shaky from the night before, but she smiled when she saw her friend. "Meg, you probably met him last night, but I doubt any of us remember. This is Erik Leroux. Erik, this is Meg, my best friend and evidently the wedding photographer." They all laughed together at the last comment, and Meg quickly shook Erik's hand, and then pulled him for a hug. "Sorry, buddy, but you're family now." She laughed as she saw his shock at the impromptu hug.

They all went to sit down, and as Erik started typing on his laptop Meg asked "So what's the plan you texted me about?" Christine answered "First, did you go ahead and check out for us like I said?" Meg nodded, and Christine continued "Ok, so here's what's going to happen. You and I are flying back today as planned. Erik's going to have his friend Nadir release a statement about what 'really happened'," the last was said with finger quotes. She saw her friend's confusion. "You mean you are going to tell the world you guys got married in a chapel thanks to Jose Cuervo?" Meg gasped out.

Erik and Christine laughed together at this comment. "No, No!" Christine giggled. "The statement is going to explain that Erik's been trying to secure me a part in a show. We met last night to discuss the part, and the chapel bit was to throw people off. He didn't want anyone to know till I agreed to perform in the show. Since he's staying out here for awhile longer, and you and I will be back in New York, it will make sense. After a few weeks of us not being around each other, they'll move on to something else." She finished triumphantly. Meg started giggling. "Oh girl, you are evil! How do you come up with this stuff?" Christine raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh that's not all. Erik, would you explain phase two of our plan?"

Erik chuckled a little. "It's not really _our_ plan. You came up with this; I'm just being used to implement part of it. Nadir has some dirt on Raoul de Chagny. I'm sure that some of these women he's been running around with have no idea of how many he's stringing along. About 3 hours after Nadir releases the statement about Christine's new part in the show, every gossip rag is going to get pictures detailing de Chagny's many… dalliances, with an explanation that Ms. Daae is being attacked for not putting up with his cheating anymore. It's a simple misdirection that will keep everyone busy and off balance for a while." As they all laughed together for a moment, Meg observed the simple comfortable atmosphere of the room. She watched her friend and realized that Christine had, whether she realized it or not, given her heart to this mysterious masked man.

Erik broke away to take another call from Nadir, and Meg took the opportunity to whisper quickly to Christine "Ok, what's with the mask? And why aren't you just getting the marriage annulled and moving on?" Christine shook her head and chuckled as she replied "The mask is because he's got some scars and skin damage. He doesn't like to have it out there for everyone to see, that's all." Meg interrupted "Have you seen what's under there?" She responded "Yes, I have seen his face. I think he thought I would be more horrified and scared, but it wasn't near as bad as I originally imagined it. And we aren't getting it annulled because, well, I want to give this a chance. He's been in love with me a long time, and he needs someone to care about him." Meg's face scrunched into a frown as she asked "So are you doing this cause you feel sorry for him? I don't think he seems like the type of guy who wants pity."

Christine thought for a moment before saying "No, it isn't out of pity. I feel a connection with Erik. I can't really explain it. But I can say that I've felt more at ease with him today than most of time I spent with Raoul. And Erik's been very kind and considerate the entire time, not pushy or borderline mean like Raoul has been before." She looked out the window for a moment before finishing "I'm not saying I'm in love with him already, but there's something here. A chance for something special and I want to see what could be." Meg saw the softness in her face and chuckled to herself. _'Not in love with him already my butt'_ she thought wryly.

Erik came over to them. "I've filled Nadir in on what we're planning. He's setting up for phase two and waiting on the press release." The girls smiled up at him. Meg suddenly squealed and declared "I have to show you guys the video from last night! You'll die!" She grabbed her phone and started playing.

The video was shaky, but one thing that showed clearly was the passion in the kiss after the "I do's". Erik and Christine blushed as they watched the kiss go longer and deeper. After the video ended, Erik cleared his throat a few times before hoarsely saying "I think we need to go on and delete that video from your phone. We don't want that getting out. But, could I…" he had to clear his throat again before continuing "Could I load that onto my laptop? I wish to keep that." Christine blushed even more as Meg snickered and agreed.

Soon it was time for the girls to head to the airport. Meg calmly announced she would go downstairs with the bellhop and their luggage and wait for the taxi. She hugged Erik again and promised she would take care of Christine. Then she winked audaciously at Christine and whispered loudly "Don't take too long saying goodbye to your husband."

Christine rolled her eyes at her friend as she closed the door. She turned to Erik and muttered "Sorry, she's a little… well, crazy." They laughed together. She was shocked at his next action. Erik moved quickly toward her, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her. The only thought she could form was that he was kissing her thoroughly, as if to make up for the time they would be spending apart. When they finally broke away, he laid his forehead against hers and whispered "I'm sorry. I just… I had to… After seeing the kiss last night, and hearing what you told Meg about us…" Christine looked startled. "You heard what I told her?" He smirked gently and said "Ears like a cat, darling. I feel the connection too. I want you to know that whatever happens, I'm glad. I'm happy for what you've given me already. I'm glad it's not pity." She caressed his jaw, then removed his mask quickly before he could stop her. His eyes widened, but before he could say anything she began kissing him, running her fingers across his scarred cheeks.

He pulled her closer, thinking with almost savageness that there was no way he was losing her. One way or another, she would be his.

**Oh boy, Erik's getting all caveman….**

**So what do y'all think of her plan? Gerry's making pecan pie and cheesecake for you as you review and discuss. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm glad to see such a positive response to Christine's plan! Thanks you guys for all the great reviews!**

**We have a bit of a time jump here, just so y'all know.**

**As usual, I don't own Phantom of the Opera. Well, I own the book and movie… Well, copies of… Oh you get the idea.**

_Three weeks later_

Erik sighed as he went through his emails early one evening. He had been in meetings with construction foremen all morning, going over stage plans, and then spent most of the afternoon in video conference with his producers. There had a few changes in the production in New York, mostly to accommodate the ruse Christine had concocted.

So far, everything was working out the way they had hoped. After they leaked the pictures of Raoul with various women, the gossip hounds had focused on getting that story rather than on the supposed marriage between Erik and Christine. Raoul had angrily tried to throw off the reporters, but they were relentless. Any mention of Erik and Christine had to do with the upcoming show she would star in, without a word of nuptials being spoken.

His phone rang, interrupting his jumbled thoughts. Erik looked at the screen and smiled when he saw Christine's name. He pushed 'talk' and smiled as he spoke. "Hello, Christine." His smile grew as he heard her voice. "Erik, how are you? How was your day?"

They had fallen into this routine the same day Christine and Meg left Vegas for New York. She had called so they could discuss their plan and the early results. Gradually the conversation drifted into other subjects. They found that, while they didn't always agree on everything, the topics they agreed on were many. The subjects they didn't agree on, they argued cheerfully and playfully. Only a week after that fateful night, Christine was shocked to find that they talked until the first rays of sunrise were showing on the horizon. The time had flown by for both of them.

On this particular evening, Erik was glad to let out some frustration at the dullness of his day. "Christine, the managers and foremen are idiots! They seem to think I know nothing!" As usual, Christine had the words to soothe him and calm him down. "Erik, they probably aren't used to having a composer who also knows about engineering and construction. What they are used to are people who have no knowledge who try to micromanage everything. That's why they have a hard time listening." Erik closed his eyes, allowing the warmth of her voice rush over him. He wondered how he was supposed to manage to control his love for her.

Erik was determined that he wasn't going to push or rush Christine in any way. She had made the decision to not end the "marriage" and he was grateful even for that small reprieve. But every night, talking with her, it made him wish she was there with him, letting him hold her close, placing small kisses on her head, face, lips. They had yet to approach the subject of what might happen once the month was over, and his time in Vegas ended. Erik wondered if she, like him, was afraid to bring it up. Everything was so comfortable between them, even with this glittery white elephant between them. He didn't want to be the one to mess it up.

As if she could read his mind, Christine hesitantly spoke "Erik, I think we need to talk about what's going to happen when you get back in the city." He bit his lip to prevent a groan from escaping, allowing her to continue. "I'm not expecting… well, I'm not sure what I'm expecting. I'm really not sure what you're expecting. But I think we need to talk and figure some things out now, before you get here. I don't want it to be awkward between us." Before he could stop himself, Erik laughed. "What's so funny?" she asked. "I'm sorry, Christine, but it just struck me as funny. We woke up in a hotel room in Vegas after getting drunk and married, and somehow it was not uncomfortable, wasn't awkward. We've talked every night since then, with no awkwardness. But now we both are worried about being in the same city, and it being 'awkward' between us!" As she listened, Christine started chuckling, then giggling uncontrollably.

They laughed together for a few minutes, then Christine said "Ok, you're right. It is funny. But I do want to know what you expect of me. I want to spend time with you, but I know that we will have to keep things kinda quiet and, well, unobtrusive." Erik let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding in and replied "You're right; things will have to stay down under the radar for awhile longer. But I do want to see you Christine. I miss you. How is it possible to miss someone you talk to every night and only spent one night with?" After a moment of silence, Christine said "Well, I don't know. But please, when you figure the answer out, let me know. Because I've been trying to figure out the very same thing."

Erik's heart stopped for a moment. Was Christine trying to say that she missed him the same way? Suddenly, a plan hit him. "Christine, do you have plans next week?" She smiled as she said "No, I was kind of waiting on my husband to get back to the city and then make some plans." He laughed softly at her joke before saying "Well, what if we could spend some time together, without anyone knowing?"

**OOooh, another cliffhanger! Oh boy, what are we going to do?**

**Gerry has cookies and cake for all reviewers. So hit that little button, and show the love!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know you guys are waiting anxiously to see the results of the last cliffhanger, so I won't waste any time in this note ;)**

Christine looked out of the window as the plane landed. She was excited about where she was going, but at the same time she felt nervous. She wasn't concerned about whether Erik's plan would work. It was more concerned with how the next few days were going to go for the two of them.

She had told Erik two weeks into their nightly phone calls about Meg's plans to fly out to visit some family in Seattle. That ended up playing a large part in Erik's idea. He suggested, to Meg and Christine's delight, that she fly with Meg to Seattle and stay two days. Then he would arrange a small private flight over to Bozeman, where he would be waiting for her. He owned a small cabin outside of Bozeman, allowing him plenty of privacy. Erik couldn't wait to show Christine this place. It was where he felt most at home, where he did most of his composing, and where he fled after making arrangements for any of his shows. The solitude was soothing to him after dealing with people who couldn't fight the tendency to question his designs while staring at his mask. He had been anxious to get back to his "lair of solitude", as Nadir put it, for almost the entire time in Vegas. And now, sharing this time with Christine was going to make it even more soothing to his mind and soul.

Christine easily gathered her luggage and walked outside, smiling when she saw a SUV sitting at the curb, her initials on a placard in the windshield. Even though Erik assured her they would have no problems with privacy, they had agreed not to take any chances. She waved to show she saw him, and moved to the back to throw her bags in the trunk area. She didn't want Erik to feel like he had to step out of the vehicle, thus exposing who he was.

After she climbed inside, they smiled broadly at each other before Erik quickly got them out of the airport traffic. She told him all about the flight to Seattle, and how as far as she could tell, no one knew where she was going after. Erik was relieved to hear that she and Meg had not even been bothered at any airports. _'I think this just might work'_ he thought to himself, relaxing as he listened.

Soon they pulled up outside of the cabin. She gasped as she looked out on the picturesque scene. The cabin was not exactly in the mountains, but they had such a perfect view of them. Erik explained that they weren't even 2 hours from Yellowstone, offering to plan a trip there later in the week. Christine nodded absently, still enthralled by the beauty around them. Erik watched her, a smile playing on his lips as he saw her appreciation of the scene. He thought briefly of what it could be like if she were here with him all the time, then shook his head quickly as if to move the thoughts to the back of his mind. _'None of that now, keep cool. You don't know how this is gonna go. Take it slow, idiot!'_

They walked in and Christine smiled at the large picture windows allowing a perfect view of the mountains. She noticed the view was such that they could watch the sun rising over the peaks. _'I wonder if he would want to watch the sunrise with me'_ she thought, imagining them curled up together under blankets, drinking coffee in silence while admiring the view. Then she blinked and shook her head, hoping Erik had not noticed her dreamy expression as she had visualized something so blatantly romantic.

Oh, but he had noticed. He saw her face soften, and the smile that skipped across her lips. Erik hoped she was thinking the same thoughts he had, of them growing closer together, of him romancing her as she deserved. While he was planning on them just being able to spend some time together and strengthen the friendship that had developed during the phone calls over the last three weeks, he knew deep down that he wanted nothing more than their time together to make Christine realize that she needed and wanted him just as much as he needed and wanted her. He thought when they parted in Vegas that he couldn't want her any more. But how wrong he was. The weeks without her had been torture. And now, having her here in his home, Erik knew it would take every fiber of his being to stay cool, to not blow it. But he knew this was his chance to show her exactly how their souls were entwined, and to help her learn what it was to be loved as deeply as he loved her.

He set down her bags and walked over to where she stood. Hoping he wasn't going to scare her, he gently slid his arms around her almost in a hug, but leaving some space to help her stay comfortable. He then leaned in and asked "Will you be alright here with me? Is this ok? Will you like it?" The realization came to Christine that he was really asking "Am I ok? Will you like me?" She could see the hesitation and worry in his eyes. She smiled softly and nodded her head, lifting her lips to kiss him quickly on his jaw, where the mask didn't hide his skin. That simple touch felt like electricity for both of them. Before he realized what he was doing, Erik's arms tightened around her, and he pulled their bodies closer and kissed her.

It was still a hesitant kiss. Erik had barely enough control to keep it from feeling too fierce. Christine smiled into the kiss, but pulled back briefly. Erik stiffened, afraid he had messed it all up. But he was comforted by the smile on her face. He was surprised, however, by her hand coming up to his mask and removing it quickly. His eyes widened, and he was about to stutter out a question of "why?" when she came back and kissed him, deepening it and pressing close to his body. She then started kissing him across his reddened skin, paying special attention to the puckers in the skin that seemed especially sensitive. Then she pulled back. Erik finally found the words. "Why did you do that? Why did you take off my mask?" She smiled and said "It's easier to kiss you when that's not right above your mouth. Besides, I wanted to see _you_, the man I missed." Then she smiled and winked teasingly as she asked "Now, how about we get started on some dinner?"

Erik decided then and there she just might be the death of him. _'Oh but what a way to go' _flashed across his brain. As he followed her toward the kitchen, he knew this week would be the defining point of their "marriage". He knew that somehow, he would beat the universe on this one.

**Well, I hope you guys appreciated the make-out scene I threw in there. Not much conversation, but I think the inner thoughts sometimes do more for the story telling. **

**So, Gerry has chocolate cake and Cherry pie ready for the reviewers. So hit the button. You know you want to.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all! I hope everyone had a good weekend. **

**Before we get into the story, I want to say hello and thank you to ****Ignea servus Dominus, thatgrrl not logged in, and Anonymous-Giry. Thank you for your wonderful reviews. **

**Now, on with the action!**

After dinner, the couple sat in front of the fire, each silently contemplating the day's events, and what the week held in store. Erik was afraid to say too much of anything, worried that his feelings were obvious in everything he did. Christine kept wondering if her thoughts were too bold. Sitting together, both felt the electricity between them. But neither quite knew what to do about it.

Suddenly, Erik made the decision that they at least needed some type of entertainment, something to fill the silence before he blurted out all his feelings for her again. "How would you feel about a movie?" he asked. "I've got a collection of movies, almost any genre you could wish to see." Christine smiled at the suggestion. "That sounds like a good idea. Are you sure you trust me to pick?" she asked with a sly smile. Erik grinned in response. "I trust you completely." He said, with a gleam in his eyes showing he meant so much more than trust in her movie choice.

Christine swallowed as she turned to the cabinet he'd indicated held the movies. She knew what he was inferring. She was really hoping to avoid too much deep emotional discussion, at least this first night together. She wanted to have some quiet time together to see where this was taking her, what it could lead to. She knew that the logical thing would have been to get the whole thing annulled immediately, and for the first few days after she left Las Vegas she kept asking herself why she had not just made that happen. But that night she and Erik had stayed up talking till dawn gave her the answer. When she hung up the phone, she knew then that the connection she had told Meg about had grown deeper and stronger, to the point that she was actively trying to figure out how to make things work between the two of them. It was to the point that she had to consciously hold back from using the word "love" when talking about Erik.

Erik watched her as she walked over to the movie cabinet. Then he quickly turned, moving toward the kitchen as he asked "Would you care for some wine while we watch?" He heard her faintly murmur in agreement and he smiled as he selected a bottle. Letting it breathe, he rubbed his forehead absently, surprising himself by the feel of his hand on his forehead. He kept forgetting that Christine had insisted he keep it off. _'I wonder if she's really ok seeing me like this'_ he thought shyly, hoping that she wasn't just playing with him. He watched her as she studied her choices. His eyes filled with longing as he gazed her direction.

She turned and straightened suddenly, briefly catching his gaze before he turned to pour the wine. She smiled, and pretended that she hadn't noticed his staring. She walked over to the counter, holding out the movie case as she reached for her glass of wine. "I see you like musicals, so I picked 'Guys and Dolls'. Is that alright?" He smiled and replied "Oh yes, that's always a great one to watch." He took the case, quickly setting it to start and then went to sit on the couch where Christine was waiting. Erik left a small space between them, not wanting to crowd or push her. But his heart jumped when he felt Christine scoot toward him, laying her head on his shoulder as the movie began.

After the movie, Christine stretched and smiled. "I haven't watched that in years. That was fun." Erik nodded and said teasingly "Especially you deciding we both needed to sing along the entire time." She laughed and said "Well I'm glad I finally got to hear you sing! You have a wonderful voice. Why haven't you performed before?" He blushed a bit and stammered out "I don't really like to… put myself out there like that. I enjoy working behind the scenes, I guess." She nodded, immediately realizing his self-consciousness over his face and his mask would keep him from performing publicly. She thought guiltily that his voice rolling over her when they sang with the movie was one of the most sensual moments of her life, and wondered what it would be like to sing together more often. _'I may not be able to handle that'_ she thought with an impish grin.

Erik cleared his throat and asked "Well, would you like to go ahead and take your things upstairs?" She nodded, and he grabbed the larger bag and led the way. They walked into what was obviously his bedroom. Christine paled briefly, trying to figure out exactly what he was planning with this. He set her bag down and walked to the closet, pulling out a few blankets as he said "You'll have the bathroom up here, and I made some space in the closet if you need to hang anything up." Then he grabbed a pillow and looked down almost bashfully as he said "I'll be down on the sofa if you need anything. Goodnight Christine."

She gasped and asked "You're sleeping on the sofa? You don't have to do that! You don't have to give up your bed!" He looked up with a confused look and said "Well I don't think it would be very hospitable for me to make you sleep on the sofa, now would it?" Then he got a slightly mischievous look as he said "Would you have us share the bed?" She blushed furiously. Of all the things they had discussed in their nightly phone calls, one of the things she had not mentioned was that she had finally remembered their tequila-drenched "wedding night". She didn't know what, if anything, he remembered from then. But she remembered the passionate, wild night, and his teasing question about sharing the bed brought it all roaring back into her mind's eye.

Erik studied her as she blushed and squirmed. He hoped she was thinking about the night they had shared together. He remembered most of that night, and he relished the memory. He started to think that perhaps he needed to be a little bolder, that perhaps it was time to show exactly where he stood, what he wanted. He stepped closer, dropping the blankets and pillows as he did. He wrapped his arms around her back, kissed her deeply, and then leaned down to whisper "I'll ask again: Would you have us share the bed?"

**Gerry has made many many treats to make up for the fact that I'm leaving it at that big of a cliffhanger. I believe brownies and strawberry shortcake are among the offerings. So go ahead and leave a review telling me how awful that cliffhanger is. I can take it *theatrical sniff***


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, I'm guessing you guys would prefer I just get right to the story here, am I right?**

**Just remember, if you recognize it, I don't own it.**

Erik realized that he essentially made a decision to commit suicide during the night. Because his nerves and hormones _were killing him slowly._ Lying next to Christine and trying to sleep was becoming rather pointless. _'I'm an idiot' _he thought as he lay there, wondering why he thought this was a great idea.

After he had made his oh so bold stand, asking Christine if she was willing to share a bed, she looked up at him, and he could have sworn she drew herself up about 5 inches as she squared her shoulders and said with a slight smile "Sure, as long as you don't hog the covers." He could barely keep his jaw from dropping when she said that. Evidently she wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

So while she was in the bathroom changing, he quickly changed into a pair of sleep pants and climbed under the covers. She walked out, and he was rather relieved that she was wearing something that wasn't too horribly provocative. _'She could wear long John's and you'd find them sexy on her!' _he thought ruefully as he took in her oversize shirt and grey shorts. Christine grinned knowingly, as if she could read his mind as she came over and got in the bed. She then leaned over, kissing him gently on the lips as she whispered "Goodnight Erik." She then rolled over as if none of this was a big deal and snuggled down to go to sleep.

Sleep, _hah._ He wasn't going to be sleeping tonight. He was going to melt into a puddle of his own longing and desires while she slept on oblivious. If only he knew that she was laying beside him trying to contain the nervous giggles threatening to escape. Christine could tell he wasn't relaxing, and she could guess why. _'I should put him out of his misery' _she thought somewhat guiltily. She decided to do just that, but remembering his orneriness earlier she decided to have some fun first.

She rolled over and draped one arm over him, pretending to sleep. She felt every muscle tense even more. To prolong the torture, she then snuggled up closer to him; rubbing her head on his shoulder and letting a small sigh escape.

'_Oh good God, I'm going to explode. Just kill me now'_ Erik pleaded mentally as he felt her sleeping form curl up closer to his body. He felt his desire vibrate through his body, and he wondered why the shaking wasn't waking her up. Then he realized: he wasn't shaking that badly… It was Christine! He leaned down and heard a squeak escape. "Are you awake?" he whispered, hoping not to startle her just in case he was imagining the entire thing.

Christine lost her control. She bust out into a fit of giggles. Erik sat up and gaped at her as the truth dawned on him. "You've been awake the entire time! You did that on purpose!" he said accusingly, but getting caught up in her infectious laughter. When she could finally draw a breath, she said "I'm sorry, but you deserved it! It was payback, and I think it worked." She looked up at him, the moonlight shining enough light in the room for her to see the smile he was fighting. Finally he shook his head, laughing softly and saying "Ok, you're right, I did deserve it a little. Truce?" He held out his hand and she took it, shaking and saying "Ok, no more torture. Can you at least not act like you're afraid of me? Now you're acting like if I get too close you're going to run away screaming."

Erik chuckled. "Believe me Christine, running away is the last thing I want to do when you're close to me." He ran his finger through his hair as he continued speaking softly, as if to a wild horse he didn't want to spook. "I want to hold you close, to kiss you, to feel you come alive in my arms. But I don't want to force you or rush you into something you might regret. I want you to be ready, to be sure."

Christine took a deep breath to try and calm her heart's pounding from his words. She said slowly "I want those things too. But I don't want us going too fast and having nothing between us but passion and heat. I have loved our nightly talks, and I feel like we are getting a good relationship. And believe me, I want more." She hesitated for a moment before continuing "I remember that night in Vegas, and when I say I remember, I mean I remember it _all._ But I don't want our relationship to be based on that."

Erik's jaw dropped again. _'She remembers it?'_ Then the full import of her words struck him. "You mean to tell me you could want me?" She smirked as she said "I'm saying I already want you-" her words were cut off as he grabbed her and kissed her. He wanted to burn this moment into his memory, and hers too. They kissed tenderly for a moment before he pulled away reluctantly. "You're right, Christine. We shouldn't move this too fast. But God, I want you. You don't know how badly I want you." She leaned close to mimic his earlier actions and whispered "Oh, believe me, I know." He gulped audibly, making her giggle. He started laughing, and for the first time since they had gotten into bed, he relaxed.

He wrapped one arm around her and said "Why don't you just let me hold you tonight? No funny business, I promise. But I think we need to get used to this." She cuddled closer as they lay back down and asked "Used to what?" As he pulled the blankets back over them he murmured "We need to get used to sharing a bed, and holding each other. From now on, this will be a regular occurrence."

**Ok, so not exactly sexy time, but it will happen! And at least now they are getting on the same page, and Christine isn't holding out on him. And besides, I find funny conversations almost as good as sexy time… Maybe that's just me though. Y'all can discuss that in the reviews…**

**Anyway, Gerry made lemon bars again, and he wants to give them to you reviewers. So hit the button to get the treats!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm just gonna jump right into the story here, if y'all don't mind. I don't own anything familiar just in case you're wondering.**

The next few days passed easily. Erik and Christine grew more comfortable and relaxed with each other. They were able to make that day trip to Yellowstone, and Christine swore she had never seen anything so breathtaking. Erik slyly told her he had to disagree, because he was seeing something even more amazing right that minute. At his pointed look, Christine blushed brightly. She was still getting used to seeing the affection, the blatant love that shone in his eyes.

After they made it home, Christine volunteered to make dinner. Erik agreed, saying he wanted to check the weather. He had noticed some clouds in the distance, and having stayed in this area long enough, he knew those dark clouds could mean trouble. He got on his computer, quickly pulling up the reports that confirmed his suspicions.

He walked into the kitchen informing her "Well, it looks like you'll get to experience one of our snowstorms. It's moving in quickly, and it's going to last a day or two." At her worried expression, he reassured her "Don't worry; I have plenty of firewood stacked up in the back porch, and plenty of groceries here. We'll be fine. And they always clear the roads fairly quick." She smiled, and said "Alright, if you say so. I guess it could be rather fun getting snowed in. Fun and romantic, in fact." At her mischievous look, he chuckled. "Yes, because we've been lacking in romantic atmosphere so far this week." They laughed together, and as she put the stew on to simmer Christine said "Let me at least call Meg and let her know. She'd probably get worried if she just sees a report of a blizzard or something."

When she came back in the room, Erik noticed immediately that she had a worried look on her face. "What's wrong darling?" he asked quickly. She sat next to him and put her head in her hands before answering "Meg has had crazy phone calls from Raoul demanding to know where I am. I blocked his calls and texts, but he keeps trying. And now she said that there are some gossip channels saying that they have pictures of what's under your mask. I know he's done this. Why won't he just leave us alone?" Erik quickly wrapped one arm around her, saying "Don't worry. There's no way he could have gotten them pictures of that. I'll get Nadir on that. At the very least, he's just opened himself up for a lawsuit, especially if he's fabricated some pictures." He held her tightly for a moment before continuing "And also, he's bothering my wife, and that I will not tolerate."

Christine looked up at him. "Erik, we have to be careful. We were able to cover up the Vegas issue. I don't want to ruin things for you." He looked lovingly at her as he whispered "But would it really be so bad if people knew we got married? I mean, would it really be so bad for everyone to know you've married me? Do we have to keep it hidden?" She looked at him, confusion plain on her face. "But, we had this plan." He shook his head quickly. "The plan was mostly to protect you and your career. We've got you firmly in place in the show now. What's stopping us? Would it really hurt for people to know?"

She looked down at her hands on her lap. The words echoed in her head: _'What's stopping us? Would it really hurt for people to know?'_ As she considered, Erik tensed up. Suddenly he stood up, pacing in front of the darkening window. Christine looked up and briefly thought that the darkening skies were a perfect backdrop for this moment. She saw Erik's eyes blazing as he turned and stalked back to her. "Am I really that hideous? Would it repulse you to let people know that I'm your husband? For them to think that I've laid my hands on you in your purity?" Without thinking Christine slapped him across the face. "Don't you dare accuse me! You're the one who was so worried about this in the first place! I came up with the plan because you were concerned about the appearance of us rushing off to get married. I've told you plainly, I'm all in! I'm in this! I came out here to be with you, and you act like I'm repulsed by you?" She rushed upstairs and slammed the bedroom door shut.

Erik stood stunned in place. Finally the noise of the stew bubbling, about to boil over, rousted him. He rushed over, turned off the burner, and then turned and went up the stairs. He hesitated outside the door for a moment. He rubbed his cheek, still slightly stinging from Christine's tiny hand smacking him. He knew everything she said was the truth, and that he was punishing her for others' hateful remarks by accusing her of thinking like others had. He knocked gently, trying to show a little respect. "Christine, may I please come in? I want to apologize." After an agonizing pause, he heard a muffled "You can come in." He opened the door and saw her sitting on the bed, eyeing him warily. "You better be glad there's a snowstorm coming, or I'd be packing up and calling a cab right now." She said. He rushed to the side of the bed, kneeling in front of her. "And I'd deserve you leaving, believe me, I know I'd deserve it. I'm sorry, Christine I'm so sorry. I've told you what I've experienced because of my face. I've never truly had a woman in my life. Not one who was with me longer than one date. I don't know what I'm doing when it comes to relationships. I'm gonna bugger this up more than once, I guarantee it. Just please, say you'll forgive me."

Christine stroked his hair, tears glistening in her eyes. He continued "I promise, I'm all in this too. I'm just afraid one day you're going to realize you deserve so much better than a disfigured freak of nature." At this, she put her hand over his mouth. "I'm not going to listen to you say such things. I will slap you again if you do!" He chuckled at this, rubbing his cheek. "Ok, ok, I'm not itching to have a repeat so quickly." She kissed his cheek where she had slapped him. "Well, maybe not slapping, but I will make sure you stop talking about yourself like that."

Erik raised one eyebrow as he said "And how do you plan on doing that?" She smiled with a seductive gleam in her eyes and replied "Positive reinforcement and distraction." With that, she started kissing him, slowly at first, then deepening it. Her hands began roaming across his shoulders and down his back. When she was sure she had his attention, she pulled away quickly and said "Now, are you going to say things like that again?" He paused and said "Well, I can't help myself-" Christine pulled back further, letting go of him and making Erik almost fall off the bed. At his confused expression she grinned. "I'm not rewarding you for that." She then got up, going to the door as she said "Now, while we eat dinner, you can think about what you've missed by being stubborn and negative about yourself."

Erik breathlessly asked "What are you saying?" Christine grinned devilishly. "I'm saying we could have been having a lot more fun up here instead of eating stew." And she walked down the stairs, leaving him with his jaw dropped.

**LOL I'm kinda evil aren't I? We're building up to sexy time, I promise. In fact, they may have dessert plans after the stew for dinner…. Maybe. Depends on what my reviewers say, wink wink.**

**Gerry has the goods ready. Blueberry muffins for reviewers. I think it's a good trade.**


	13. Chapter 13

**As usual, I want to say hello and thank you to everyone who's reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting this story. You all are amazing. Special hello and hugs to Bookgirl13, MHT, and ****Ignea servus Dominus. **

**We will be hitting the, *ahem* sexy time soon. But don't worry; any descriptions of such are kept separate, if written at all. **

The storm was raging outside. Only an hour after they went downstairs to eat dinner, the snow began blowing in the howling wind, swirling around the house. Now, the drifts were already as high as the porch. Christine shivered as she peeked out the window. "It looks pretty bad out there. I hope no one got caught out in this mess." Erik walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and saying "I'm sure that anyone who saw those clouds got safely home as quick as they could. Anyone who's lived around here for any amount of time knows what those clouds mean. I remember when I first bought this place, every person I saw told me about the snowstorms, and the need to stock up and stay ready, and have firewood. And they repeated it every time for the first two years, until they forgot I wasn't a local." They stared out of the window for few moments before Erik pulled her away. "Come on," he said sweetly. "I have the fire going nicely, and I can make us some hot cocoa. Go sit and relax. We're going to be just fine in here."

Christine sat on the sofa, pulling a blanket over her legs. As Erik worked on the cocoa, he asked "So, do you like snow? Or are you more of a beach person?" She smiled as she thought for a moment, finally answering "I like both, just like I love living in the city and really like being in a cabin like this." He chuckled. "I agree. Although I do enjoy the solitude out here for the most part, I love traveling and seeing different sights. Although I don't go to the beach all that often, well, not really at all." She frowned at that comment. "Why not?"

He walked to the sofa carefully, handing her the mug before sitting down. Erik didn't answer, and for a moment she thought he had not heard her question. She was just about to repeat it when he said softly "The mask is rather… uncomfortable in the heat. I can't really swim with it on, and I'm not about to walk around in daylight with it off. People would probably start yelling about the creature from the black lagoon or something. So when I'm near a beach, I sometimes go at night, when it's deserted." He stared into the fire as he spoke. Christine, ignoring the "creature from the black lagoon" comment, set her cup down, scooting closer to him as she said "Well, one day soon you and I will go to the beach. We can find a place with some private beach space, and you and I can play in the waves and sun."

For a moment, Erik allowed himself to visualize Christine in the sunshine with waves crashing nearby. He thought his heart would explode at the thought. He smiled and said "I would like that. I would really like that." She grinned at him. "Me too, especially thinking about all the snow outside. The beach sounds really great." Just then, Erik's phone rang. "I'd better answer, it's probably Nadir."

He was on the phone for quite awhile, but Christine couldn't hear what was said. She thought perhaps it was a good sign that he wasn't yelling into the phone. When he came back she asked gently "Well, is everything ok? Was Nadir able to start handling the mess with Raoul?" Erik rubbed his forehead for a moment before answering "He's working on it. Right now, he's trying to track down these supposed pictures. He hasn't seen anything concrete, which makes him think de Chagny has made it up. But he thinks perhaps I should start considering just coming clean about my…" he trailed off, but the implication was clear.

Christine watched as a wide range of emotion worked across his face. She finally leaned her head on his shoulder and whispered "It's a big decision to make, and not to be rushed. Just know that I'm here, and I'll support whatever you decide to do." He kissed the top of her head as he said "Oh, Christine, you don't know how much that means to me. I think with you and Nadir I can face just about anything." She giggled as she said "Don't forget Meg. She doesn't know you as well as I do, but when she said you were family, she meant it. She thinks you're a really nice guy, and she will go to bat for you any day." Erik chuckled as he thought of her fiery friend. "Yes, I'm willing to bet she would." He said with a smile. Then the smile turned devious as he said "Hey, does Meg have a boyfriend? We should introduce her to Nadir. He needs some romance in his life so he can quit bugging me about mine." Christine laughed at this. "Well, I have to meet him first! Then we can see about subjecting him to the whirlwind that is Meg Giry."

They sat for a while, content to watch the flames and hold each other. Erik was reveling in knowing that she was truly there, not just some dream he had conjured up. Still mindful of their argument earlier, he refrained from making any more self-deprecating remarks. He would really have to watch that around Christine. She snuggled closer into his arms. "Sounds like its getting worse out there." She commented softly. He listened to the howling wind. "Yes, I believe so. But I think it's getting nicer in here." He said with a gentle squeeze.

She smiled. "Most definitely getting nicer in here." Then she looked up at him, and tugged at his head gently, pulling him in for a kiss. The moment stretched on, with only the crackling of the fire breaking the silence. Christine finally broke away, catching her breath. But she only had a moment to do so before Erik stood, bent down to scoop her up into his arms, and took her up the stairs, kissing her neck all along the way. He laid her on the bed, a gleam in his eyes as he took in the sight. "Let's make it even nicer." He murmured, kissing her deeply.

**I'm envisioning many many reviews telling me how evil I am for leaving it there. So I'm going to hide out till Gerry provides all of you with cheesecake and brownies enough to make you not hate me anymore…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow, the response to this story, and especially the last chapter, astounds me. I'm so appreciative of the love. MHT, the dinosaur shaped cookies were delightful, as was the pie from Diana Flor, even though she only let me have a little bit **

**Well, just so everyone knows, we won't be seeing the sexy time here. But I issue a challenge. This story is at 92 reviews. If I see it hit 100 reviews tomorrow, I will write the deleted scene, not just of their "Snowy Rendezvous", but as a bonus, we will see their drunken, tequila-crazed night in Vegas. You Are Love, you aren't allowed to write all 8 reviews to get your way. I'm watching you.**

Since they had slept in the same bed the past few nights, it wasn't a shock to Erik when he woke up with Christine wrapped tightly in his arms during the night. What did bring a shock was her state of undress, which caused him to remember he was also nude under the covers. Then it all came rushing back to him. He smiled to himself, remembering the passion between them. _'That night in Vegas was barely a hint'_ he thought to himself.

He gingerly untangled himself from Christine's arms. Erik wanted to look outside to see how the storm was blowing. The wind had died down, but large fluffy snowflakes were descending thickly. He took a quick run of the house and saw that power was still going, and so far it didn't seem like there was any danger for them as long as they stayed inside. He smirked at the thought, realizing that staying inside would be a pleasure with Christine.

As he walked back upstairs, he heard her softly call out for him. He quickly walked to the bed and climbed under the covers, ready for the warmth. "I'm here, sweetheart. I was just checking on things outside." He murmured, snuggling up beside her. She said "Is it bad?" He smiled as he held her, saying "No, the snow is piling up, but the storm has died down a bit." She sleepily said "We can make a snowman", falling back asleep before she had quite finished. He kissed her gently, whispering "Yes, baby, we can make a snowman." Then he fell asleep as well, a smile on his face.

He woke and was startled by the fact that he was alone, and from the cold on her side of the bed, he had been for awhile. He grabbed a robe and made his way downstairs. The sight that greeted him became etched into his memory: Christine was in his t-shirt, standing in the kitchen making breakfast. She looked up and grinned. "Morning sleepyhead!" she called out. He groaned playfully. "I don't know what to do about you being such a morning person. I have to have coffee first before I could smile like that." She giggled and swatted his butt teasingly. "Don't worry, I started coffee even before I started up the fireplace. I've been paying attention to you and your morning grumpiness." He smacked her butt in return. "And I've paid attention to your… well, lots of things." He said with a saucy smile. "Aha! So much for needing coffee first before you smile!" she cried out.

The entire morning went the same way, with lots of playful teasing and flirtatious banter. After breakfast, they did brave the cold and made a snowman. Then Christine snuck up on Erik as he was admiring their work and she dumped a handful of snow down his collar. He jumped and yelped, causing her to giggle hysterically. "Oh, it's funny, is it?" he said, seeming almost threatening. But she knew him too well. Christine saw the edges of his mouth fighting a smile, so she stuck her tongue out at him defiantly. "Oh, that's it, it's on woman!" he yelled, chasing her around the cabin. When he finally caught her in his arms, Christine yelped, anticipating snow being flung at her. Instead, he lifted her up and dropped her into a huge drift, causing the snow to pile in on top of her. "Erik!" she sputtered. He grinned at her for a moment before landing next to her in the snow. "Yes dear?" he asked innocently. Her reply was to lob a handful of snow right at his mouth.

Finally they called a truce. They ran inside, pulling off their layers quickly. Erik stoked the fire as Christine grabbed towels and started hot water for more hot chocolate. After drying off and changing, they made their hot drinks and decided it was time to relax and snuggle up with a movie. But as they were about to, Christine noticed a missed call from Meg. "I better call her back. I hope she isn't getting harassed anymore." Erik heard the worry and tried to reassure her. "She probably just wants to check on us. You know, since we are in the middle of a blizzard and all." He said with a hint of teasing. She stuck her tongue out at him, saying "You just find us a movie while I call her."

Meg answered the phone quickly. "How's it going over there? Is the storm still bad?" Christine assured her that they were safe but that it was still snowing. Meg said suspiciously "What are you not telling me? There's something in your voice, Christine. What's going on?" Christine tried to deny but suddenly her friend yelled out "Oh my God, you had sex with him didn't you?" Christine laughed and considered denying it, but before she could Meg continued "Was it as good as Vegas?" Christine kept laughing. "We'll talk about that later. Have you had anymore calls or texts from Raoul? Is he still bothering you?" "Oh Christine, he's being such a tool! He's saying he's going to come find me! I don't believe him, but he's being so creepy!" Christine muttered "Oh no."

Erik heard that and quickly came over to where she stood. "What's wrong baby?" She quickly updated him and saw his face harden. "Ask Meg if she would let me send Nadir there. He can handle that prick if does show up. I would feel better knowing she was with someone who knows what de Chagny is capable of." Christine relayed the suggestion, and she sighed with relief when Meg agreed. "I think Erik's right. I don't want to be scared if he does show up." Erik murmured "Tell her I'll arrange it, and then after the storm lifts Nadir can bring her here. They can stay here with us for awhile, and that will get her out of his reach as well." Christine smiled as she told her friend the plan, hearing Meg's squeal of delight at the chance to see the "romantic mountain getaway cabin" as she had laughingly dubbed it when Christine had first told her of it.

After she hung up, and after Erik had finished his phone call with Nadir, she hugged him tightly. "I know you're doing this because Meg is my friend. I appreciate it. Thank you for caring." He smiled down at her. "Well, I do feel partially responsible. De Chagny is throwing a fit because he hates me, and I have a jewel here that he didn't know the worth of. I don't want any threat to Meg because de Chagny can't stand me." They held each other quietly for a few moments before Christine spoke again. "I know the other reason you're doing this." At his puzzled expression she said "Don't try to hide that gleam in your eyes. You want to get Nadir to meet Meg! You're setting them up!" He started laughing. "Well, let's just call that a fringe benefit." He said between chuckles. He then led her to the sofa, saying "I'll heat up our cocoa. We still have a movie to watch." As he had her sit back down he leaned down to whisper suggestively "And then my dear, you are mine." Before he could pull away she whispered right back "I'm always yours. Just like you're mine."

**Ok so I made this a little bit longer chapter. I hope that meets with your approval. **

**Gerry is ready with cocoa and snickerdoodle cookies for all reviewers. And I have a special request. I see lots of hits on this story, and there are many who are following and have marked this as a favorite. But I don't really get to interact with you if you don't leave a review. So, you see that pretty button down there? Hit it, and leave a note. It can be a small note. It could be a smiley face if you don't feel like typing out a message. Just let me hear from you. Besides, you get love and treats from Gerry when you do that, so what's to lose?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello all! Well, since the last chapter did indeed manage to roll us over 100 reviews, there has indeed been posted the "deleted scenes". These are "M" rated, so no kiddies! I'm not going to be blamed for corrupting young ones.**

**Ok, onward with our story!**

Two days later, the clouds finally parted, and the sun shone brightly on the snow banks. Christine sighed dreamily as she looked out the window. She was glad the snow finally stopped, for that meant soon Meg would be there. She worried about her, even though Nadir had flown out there to keep an eye on her. Nadir had reported to Erik that after he had picked up when Raoul tried calling Meg to harass her again, the phone calls and texts had stopped. They were all relieved, but Erik and Nadir agreed that the fool wasn't going to give up so easily.

Erik walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I find, my dear, that I can't stay away from you very long. My arms feel empty without you in them." She smiled and snuggled deeper into his embrace. "Well good! I don't like staying away from you too long either." They stared out at the shining snow for a few minutes. Then Erik spoke again. "I talked to Nadir a few moments ago. Still quiet on the fop front, but he's thinking the silence is more him planning than retreating. In a couple more days this snow will be cleared off enough for them to fly in. Will Meg mind sleeping on the sofa bed? Nadir said the floor is fine for him, unless we decide to have him stay in town." Christine giggled. "What, you aren't scheming for them to end up in bed together? I thought that's the magic spell of this cabin, to get people in bed together!" He frowned, thinking she was serious. "Darling, you know that's not why I brought you out here, don't you?" She took his face in her hands to look him in the eyes. "Erik, I know that very well. I told you, I love you. I really truly love you. And I'm your wife, remember? I'm your wife in _every_ sense. Don't start doubting me. I fear for our relationship if I can't tease you!"

He smiled bashfully. "Well, I guess I tease you often enough. I will remember that you love me, although not as much as I love you." She gasped in mock indignation, slapping him playfully on the chest. "Just for that, maybe _you_ should sleep on the sofa bed!" She backed away as he began stalking toward her, shrieking and giggling as he began chasing her up the stairs to their room.

Meanwhile, in Seattle, Meg was beginning to resent her new "friend". "Mr. Khan, I assure you, you do _not_ have to follow me from room to room! I will be perfectly fine!" He smiled, already used to her 'liveliness'. "Ms. Giry, I'm doing what Erik and Christine have asked of me. They wanted me to keep an eye on you. They are simply concerned about what that snake de Chagny might do. I know the fool personally. There's nothing he and that slimy friend of his wouldn't do to get what they want. I'm simply doing what ensures your safety." He then grinned rather impertinently at her. "And I believe I have asked you repeatedly to call me Nadir."

Meg rolled her eyes, barely refraining from stomping her foot like a child. _'This man is infuriating!' _she thought to herself. But that thought couldn't quite drown out the inner tremble she felt when he smiled at her like that. His dark features were handsome, and normally Meg would have begun flirting with him as soon as they met. But when he came in and took charge, the spitfire in her rebelled at this. So the last two days had been spent fighting like cats and dogs. Well, Meg fought. Nadir just smiled and calmly did what he wanted. She decided to go back to her packing, growling under her breath as she walked away.

Nadir smiled as she left, trailing a short distance behind her. Erik had told him how pretty this girl was, and had warned him that she could be a handful. Nadir had simply chuckled, saying he liked a challenge. And the two days with her had caused him to adore her, fire and all. As he followed, he promised himself that he was going to break through her walls. _'Can't wait to see if she's __**always**__ that feisty'_ he thought, his smile growing at the thought.

Raoul growled at the text he had just received. _'Khan still in Seattle with the blonde. Won't leave her alone. Orders?' _ He almost threw the phone across the room. Philippe had been given one simple job: to find Meg alone and get her to tell where Christine was hiding. Raoul decided he was surrounded by idiots. He needed to figure out a better way. Suddenly it struck him. Christine was supposed to start that show on Broadway soon. He could use his name and red carpet status to get good tickets, perhaps even backstage. Then he could deal with her. He typed out a short text, ordering Philippe to come back. If Khan was there, he wouldn't get anywhere near Meg. So they would wait till Christine would come to them.

Erik and Christine lay on the bed. What had been a chase through the house became even more playful when Erik caught her and began tickling her. Then it went from playful to tender and romantic love-making, as it often did with them now. Christine settled contentedly on Erik's chest. "Erik, are you going to keep your mask off when they get here?" she asked quietly. Erik thought for a moment. "I hadn't considered going without it. I don't know. Nadir hasn't even seen me without it. I know you said you explained to Meg why, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet. I'm still getting used to not wearing it around you." She sighed, a little disappointed. "I understand. But please, at least think about not wearing it all the time. Nadir is your friend; I know how you trust him. And Meg, well, she's family. She won't judge you. Just think about it, please." He kissed her on top of her head and whispered "Okay, I will consider it. I promise, my love."

**OK, so now we are all caught up with everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed the glimpse of the other characters, especially Meg and Nadir. I can already tell, I'm going to have fun with those two.**

**And I guess now my reviewers are leaving me treats when they come to get their Gerry-treats. I'm not complaining, mind you. I love it.**

**So hit that little blue button, leave your treats, and get your treats! I LOVE hearing from all of you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my darling readers! I hope you all are well. **

**Gerry has prepared yummy banana nut bread and banana pudding for you all as you read and review. I'm trying to resist the sweets, so please, help yourselves!**

Christine waited impatiently in the airport. Meg and Nadir's flight had just landed, and she was watching for them to come through so she could get them to the car where Erik was waiting. She was excited to see Meg. _'So much has happened in the last week'_ she thought to herself, grinning as she finally saw Meg's blonde hair moving quickly towards her squealing with joy. "Finally! I can keep you company and you can keep that horrible Khan away from me!" Meg blurted out as they hugged. Christine laughed at this. She had been able to tell by their phone conversations that Nadir had been so conscientious about his charge to watch over Meg that she had found him to be a bit much.

As they got in the car, Erik smiled at his friend in greeting and gave Meg a warm "Hello". They decided that Christine and Meg would go and do some shopping for groceries while Nadir and Erik would be discussing a few business matters. Then they would all go home for dinner.

As the girls were shopping, Meg quickly began telling her friend all about her "trials" with Nadir. "Honestly Christine, he's so… so… arrogant! He followed me around everywhere, even from room to room. I'm surprised he didn't try to watch me shower!" Christine fixed a knowing eye on Meg. "Would you have really minded so much if he had?" she teased. Meg blushed at this comment. "Okay, yes, he is handsome, and smart, and well-mannered. But he's insufferable!" She shook her head as she finished. Christine just kept laughing softly. Meg glared for a moment, then perked up as she remembered her friend's promise. "Hey, you have stuff to spill woman! Tell me all about it. I _know_ you two slept together." Christine blushed as she began quietly telling her some of the events of the last week, keeping the most personal details just between herself and Erik.

Meanwhile, the gentleman sat in the coffee shop at a window so they could watch for the women. Nadir had just finished giving Erik more details on his time in Seattle. "I thought at times I saw that fool Philippe around, but could never be sure." He said with a grimace. Erik nodded, "I'm sure Raoul would have had no qualms about sending him. That's one reason we wanted someone to be with Meg. If nothing else, it's bought us a little time to come up with a way to keep him away. Unfortunately, he hasn't done anything except try to call the girls. We've done all we can at this point." He then eyed his friend and said archly "So, what do you think of Meg?" Nadir grinned as he looked down at his coffee. "She is a very interesting girl, that's for sure." Erik just stared at him, waiting for him to continue. After a moment, he said "She's very high-spirited, you weren't kidding. I think having to have me around was a bit irritating to her." Erik laughed at him. "And I'm sure you did nothing to be more irritating." Nadir laughed as well. "Who, me? Of course not, I was a complete gentleman."

When they finally made it back to the cabin, Meg was awed by the scenery. "Oh Christine, its gorgeous here! It's so romantic!" she said, wiggling her eyebrows at the "romantic" part. They all laughed, and as they were pulling out the luggage Nadir leaned close to her and whispered "Yes, very romantic", grinning at her blush. Christine and Erik watched the exchange from a distance, bewilderment showing on their faces. It gave way to suppressed laughter as Meg finally gathered herself enough to punch his arm and flounce off, Nadir grinning wickedly as he followed.

Over dinner, they fell into a comfortable conversation about the upcoming show, Meg's family, and the snowstorm, although Erik and Christine left out some of the more intimate details of how they spent their time during the blizzard. Meg and Nadir laughed hysterically at the tale of the snowball fight, Nadir congratulating Christine on getting the best of Erik and making him play instead of "Always being so serious", giving his friend a knowing look. "This man has spent far too much time brooding when he comes here to hide out in this lair of solitude. I'm glad he has you to pull him out of that." He continued, ignoring Erik's attempts to glare at him and shut him up. Meg tried hard to contain her giggles at this, finally failing and laughing at Erik's glares. Eventually, her laughter was contagious, and all four were laughing to the point of tears. Once they calmed down, Erik managed to say "Well, soon I will start telling stories on you Nadir, and then you'll be sorry." Meg's eyes gleamed with the thought of some embarrassment for him and spoke up "Oh, yes, please let's hear some stories about Nadir. I'm sure they are hilarious!" Then it was Nadir's turn to glare at his friend amid the girls' giggles.

As it grew late, Christine went upstairs to get a few extra blankets. Erik helped Meg get the sofa bed ready. "Erik, thank you again for having me up here. It is beautiful, and I'm glad to be somewhere safe from that idiot Raoul. And I'm happy to see you and Christine so happy together." She paused, and then continued "I know there's stuff going around about why you wear that mask, and Mr. Kahn mentioned he thinks you should just not even worry about wearing it. Christine told me about why you wear it, and I can understand. But don't feel like you have to wear it around me for my sake. If you want to leave it off, go for it." Erik stared at her, amazed at the acceptance he was hearing. She smiled at him. "I told you in Vegas, you're family now! Christine is like my sister, and we've always been close. So you're a part of my family now, and you can trust me, and relax around me." Erik smiled and hugged her gently. "Thank you for that, Meg. I see why Christine loves you like she does." He pulled back and said "I already promised Christine I would consider not wearing my mask around you and Nadir as a bit of an experiment. Nadir hasn't seen me, but he knows about it. I may just take you all up on this idea of going without my mask. Maybe we can rid this place of the reputation of the 'lair of solitude', and make it a place for family."

Christine had listened on the stairs to this exchange, warmth filling her heart. She knew Erik was starved for love, having had only Nadir for a friend for so long. Hopefully Meg's friendship would help to open him up even more, and help him be comfortable as himself, not the masked man he's had to show the world for so long.

**So I know there wasn't a whole lot of just Erik and Christine here, but I knew they all had a lot to share with each other. Soon they'll be heading back to New York, and soon we will have to deal with the Idiot Fop. **

**Anyway, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. PLEASE hit that pretty blue button!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So, I had a general idea for this chapter, but then Gerry had a thought, and now this chapter has so much more than I intended. Blame Gerry, or thank Gerry, depending on how you like this.**

The next morning, Erik took a deep breath and turned to Christine. "Baby, I'm… I'm going to try today without my mask. I want to see if I can do this." She gasped quietly, bringing her hand up to hold his cheek. "Erik, you know I'm going to support whatever you want to do. But are you sure?" He smiled at her, soaking up the feeling of her love and support. "Yes, I'm sure. I think Nadir and Meg will be a good trial run for me, both to see if I can get through the day and to see how others react to my face. They are close enough friends to be honest, but since I don't know Meg as well, it will almost be like being around those who would be shocked." She nodded slowly. "Okay, well then let's do this." She said, grasping his hand and heading to the door.

As they walked down the stairs, they heard cabinets slamming and Meg's voice almost yelling "Why are you so… so… UGH!" They came down the stairs just in time to witness Meg throw a handful of pancake mix in Nadir's face. Christine tried to restrain a laugh, and managed to only cause herself to snort. Erik laughed outright, enjoying seeing his friend in shock and without a comeback for a change. Nadir and Meg turned and saw them standing there. Meg gasped and blushed wildly, while Nadir grumbled as he tried to brush mix out of his hair.

"What happened?" Christine managed to get out before the giggles started. Meg's blush deepened as she tried to explain "_HE _tried to tell me how I should be making pancakes! You know I always make pancakes for us, Christine, and I don't need some arrogant smiling jerk telling me how to make them!" Nadir shook his head as he continued dusting himself off. "I was simply suggesting that we could make blueberry pancakes instead of plain. Meg didn't want to hear it. And then she assaulted me with this!" At the word "assaulted", the small bit of composure Erik and Christine had was gone. They started laughing, tears running down their faces.

Meg and Nadir both glared at them as they laughed. Erik sputtered out "For once, my friend, your face looks worse than mine!" At this comment, Meg and Nadir finally noticed that Erik's mask was nowhere to be seen. "Erik, that's what you thought you needed to cover up?" Meg blurted out. He nodded, and said "It seems it's not the horror I thought it would appear to be to you both." Meg shook her head and walked toward him, reaching up to lay a soft kiss on his cheek. "No, Erik, you don't need to worry." Nadir smiled at him. "I would hug you too, but then you would get pancake mix on your sweater." They all laughed, and Christine quickly volunteered to help Meg with breakfast and let the two men have coffee and discuss their plans. She thought it best to let Meg cool down a bit and keep Nadir away so she couldn't burn him.

After breakfast, Erik suggested they take a horseback ride around the area. He thought it would be a nice thing to do on their last day at the cabin. As they rode, Erik and Christine fell back a bit, enjoying the romantic feel of a horseback ride with the mountains around them. They also were enjoying watching Nadir and Meg bicker back and forth as they rode up ahead. Erik leaned over and murmured "I think they are soon going to realize how they enjoy each others' company, even if they seem to fight this much." Christine giggled, watching as her friend was constantly watched by Nadir, as if he couldn't get enough of the sight of her upon the horse. Whenever Meg turned toward him, Nadir would turn away or say something obviously intended to irk her. Then when she would whip her hair and look away, he would continue his study of her.

All too soon, the ride was over. The plan was to eat lunch, and then start packing up, since they were to fly out in the morning. While they were upstairs beginning to pack, Erik cleared his throat. He had a bit of a touchy subject to bring up, and he was hoping discussing it would go smoothly. "Christine, baby, there's something I must ask you. When we get back to the city, what will our… our… _'God Erik just spit it out. You sound like a moron to her'_ are you going to move in with me?" He finally managed to get out the words, then he looked down suddenly. His heart was pounding. Erik was afraid that once they got back to the city that the romantic feel of the cabin would wear off and she may think that it was best to keep distance. They had drawn closer and closer each day here and their nights showed that the love between them was passionate and strong. He only hoped it was strong enough to keep her close to him and not let her drift.

Christine smiled at him, feeling her heart about to burst as she felt so much love for him. "Erik, this time here was to help us draw closer. I don't think that I could take it if I had to go stay in my place and be away from you. Could you?" she asked gently. He quickly and vigorously shook his head "no", not trusting himself to speak. Her smile grew. "Okay then, so I'm guessing you wish for me to move in with you just as much as I wish to live with you as husband and wife?" Erik began nodding his head emphatically. Christine leaned in and began kissing him. Then she spoke "So, when we get back to the city, I will live with you. We can start moving my things in a few days." Erik pulled her close and began kissing her deeply. Their kisses grew in intensity and they lay together on the bed, packing forgotten for the moment.

Nadir looked up at the ceiling as he heard a muffled _thump_ and turned and grinned devilishly at Meg. "Well, well, sounds like we're on our own for a bit." She huffed at him, not wanting to encourage him. Suddenly, he was at her side, wrapping his arms around her. Meg's eyes widened, and she was about to slap him when he grabbed her hand and wrapped her arm around his neck as he kissed her. She tried pushing him back, but only for a moment. She began melting into the kiss. He broke away from her lips, panting harshly as he said "Don't push me away, Meg, please. You know you feel it too." She shook as he held her. She _did_ feel it, and it scared her. She broke away, muttering "I… I just… don't know…" and then ran outside to curl up in the porch swing. Nadir watched her in the fading sunlight, a storm of emotion broiling in his eyes. He wanted the same kind of love his friend had found in Christine. He had found who he wanted. He just needed her to want him too.

**Yeah, so… I really wasn't planning that at the end. It just happened. I hope you like it. Please hit the pretty blue button, and tell me what you thought. Gerry has hot fudge sundaes for your review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, I'm glad to see that you all enjoyed the last chapter. A special "hello" to the following: Me, FEN PHANTOM FREEK, and Anonymous. Thank you guys so much for the reviews and kind words. They make me happy, and get our personal mascot, Gerry Butler to make more treats. **

Erik couldn't hide the grin as they rode to his home from the airport. He was bringing Christine to his house at last! Their plan was to get home and stay in till the next day, when they would go to the big rehearsals for the show. Christine had been practicing under Erik's watchful eye while they were at the cabin, but tomorrow was the first full rehearsal. She was a bit nervous, but Erik assured her that she would be wonderful. Of course, Erik had his own problems to worry about.

Later that day, Nadir would be sending out a press release informing people of the reasons he stayed out of the public eye and wore the mask. The release would also inform people that yes, he and Christine had gotten married. Erik dreaded the clamor that would result, but he knew that it would negate any trouble that de Chagny was trying to create. Nadir and Erik were both concerned about what he might try next. Erik had even arranged for a little bit tighter security around the rehearsals, hoping that the fool wouldn't try to sneak in to approach Christine.

Christine looked out of the window, watching the city go by. She was a little worried about Meg. During dinner the night before, Meg was extremely quiet and distant. Christine noticed Nadir watching her closely the entire night. But Meg had avoided any discussion, saying she was just tired and ready to be home. Christine promised herself that she would be calling her friend tonight to find out what was wrong.

Soon, Erik joyfully cried out "We're home, angel!" Christine looked out and smiled. He ran around the car to open the door for her, scooping her up and rushing her inside as his chauffeur brought in their bags. She laughed at his enthusiasm. "What is it Erik? Did you think the sidewalk would carry me away?" she teased. He chuckled, kissing her gently. "No, baby, I'm just so happy to have you here with me, here at home. You don't know what this means to me." He wrapped his arms around her, whispering "Come, my love, let me show you around." He took her through the townhouse, stopping to kiss her in every room. Christine laughed at this, but she loved it all the same.

After they arranged some things in what was now their room so that Christine would have dresser and closet space, they went into the kitchen to make a hot drink. Erik knew that the release was soon going to be all over news and gossip channels, and he was starting to get nervous. Christine noticed and moved to his side. "Hey, don't worry, honey," she said as she rubbed his shoulder. "It's all going to be okay. I'm right here with you. Nadir is going to handle any calls for interviews or comments. You just get to relax and hold your wife all night long." He smiled briefly. "I know, and I know it's going to end up being for the best. But Christine, what if they want to see me? What if they think me a monster?" She shushed him quickly. "Didn't I tell you to stop thinking of yourself that way? Did Meg call you a monster?" He snorted at that. "No, she didn't." Christine smirked as she replied "And don't you think that as outspoken as she is, she would have made some comment had it been as horrible as you pretend it is?" Erik raised one eyebrow. "Oh, I know she says exactly what she's thinking. You're right; I'm just used to being paranoid. Hey, speaking of Meg, what was going on with her last night and today? She was so unlike her usual self. She was… quiet!" They laughed a bit at the thought of Meg staying quiet, then Christine shook her head. "I don't know. I'm going to give her a call a little bit later and see if I can get her to talk to me. Did Nadir seem a little off to you too?" Erik thought for a moment before answering "Well, he and I were focused on the press release. But he did seem a little distracted. Maybe after all this settles down, I'll see how he's doing, if he's still out of it." Then he handed her the mug of tea and said "Come on dear, let's go to the music room and let you practice a bit. I want you in best form tomorrow."

An hour later, they were winding down the rehearsal when Nadir called. Erik spoke quietly with him for a few minutes, and then turned to Christine. "Well, it's done. He sent out the statement." She quickly rushed over to him, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm proud of you darling" She murmured. "It will all work out. And I'm here with you." She kissed him tenderly before continuing, "I'm always going to be here with you." Erik held her close, soaking up the love and warmth.

Later that night, across town, Raoul was shocked when a story popped up about Erik. Raoul loved watching the gossip and celebrity news shows, well, he loved when he was shown and talked about. He always knew he was more in the public eye than Erik, which helped him feel even more superior. But he was confused by this lead-in that was promising juicy news about the composer. He waited through the commercial, and then got the shock of his life when they read the release. His jaw dropped as they read the news of Erik and Christine's wedding, and the truth about the mask and deformity. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Erik was always so private, so reclusive. And here he was _flaunting_ his marriage, his _stealing Raoul's girlfriend_, and diffusing all the lovely storm Raoul had worked so hard to create around him. He turned off the TV, barely restraining himself from throwing the remote across the room. Then the last words of the reporter sunk in, and he smiled treacherously. The show Christine would be starring in… He still had that. He already had his ticket, and Philippe was helping him get in backstage, where he knew he could find Christine away from that masked freak. He wasn't going to lose. Raoul laughed harshly. If he couldn't have her, he'd at least have some fun at her and Erik's expense.

Meg sat curled up on the window seat in her apartment, looking out over the city. Her mind was a whirlwind. She kept replaying that kiss over and over again. When she wasn't, she kept seeing the hurt and reproachful looks Nadir had been giving her as she doggedly ignored him. She knew Christine had noticed, and if she knew her friend at all, she could expect a phone call soon. Erik had tried to get her and Nadir to share a cab so he could see her safely home, but she had quickly vetoed that. She assured them she was fine and would be careful. Erik hadn't liked that at all, that was plain to see, and he had tried to remind her that Philippe or Raoul could be waiting. She just said she'd be fine with her doorman, and rushed off into a cab. As the cab sped off, she caught in the rearview mirror a glimpse of Nadir watching her, and her heart sank more. _'And there she is'_ she thought as her phone rang with the tone that signaled her best friend. She answered with a voice more subdued than Christine had ever heard from her. "Hey, I thought you would be busy breaking in your new place." She said, trying to sound like herself, but failing miserably. Christine immediately began questioning her as to what was wrong. Meg avoided and dodged questions, and was about to make up the excuse that she was tired and _really_ needed to go to bed when there was a knock at her door. She told Christine to hang on and went to look out of the peep hole. She gasped quietly and whispered "Oh Crap."

**Well, I hope the fact that this was a little bit longer chapter makes up for that cliffhanger! And just so we're clear (If you haven't read my other POTO stories, in which case you best get crackin!), I'm not a Raoul fan. Even Gaston Leroux basically called him a pansy Fop. So I tend to use him as Dramatic Villain Numero Uno. But if you like Raoul, I don't mind. I gave him a happy story in "No Means No". So maybe my next story will be nicer to Raoul too. **

**Anyway, Gerry has made his famous Lemon Bars! He's ready to hand them out to reviewers. So you know what you gotta do. Hit the button!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I must say, I have loved reading the reviews you are leaving me. They make me smile, laugh, cry (Tears of joy and gratitude), snort (yes, I snort when I laugh too much). I've never had a story get this many reviews. I humbly thank you all. I want to say a special "hello" to the following reviewers: Dundundun (loved that name BTW), Anonymous, Lily, Me, and Abby.**

**And just a note as we are getting back into the story: I had a thought as to what was going to happen at the start, then I read a few reviews that made me rethink. Then a few more reviews made me rethink the rethinking. You guys are great. You get my creative muse all atwitter ;)**

Christine heard her friend's murmur and immediately said "What's wrong Meg?" Meg turned away from the door and whispered into the phone "Philippe is outside my door! I don't know how he got in!" Christine gasped and looked up at Erik, fear in her eyes. "Philippe is outside Meg's door!" He grabbed his phone quickly, whispering to Christine "I'm going to call Nadir. Tell her to check the lock, but don't answer, don't say anything, don't do anything." Christine hurriedly whispered the instructions to her friend. Meg whispered back frantically "I'm already hiding in the hall closet! Of course my door is locked!"

Nadir was making his way down the street when he felt his phone buzz. His first impulse was to ignore it. He was on a mission, and he didn't want another phone call from a reporter to distract him. He was glad Erik had given him Meg's address when they first were at the cabin, under the pretense of 'in case you need to check on her'. He chuckled, yes he was going to 'check on her', at least that was going to be his cover story to get him inside her apartment. Then he was going to force that firebrand of a woman to talk to him about what was simmering between them. As his phone kept buzzing insistently, he pulled it from his pocket, ready to turn it off. But seeing Erik's name on his screen stopped him, and he answered quickly. "Yes, Erik, is everything okay? I'm a little busy," But Erik interrupted him quickly. "Nadir, how soon can you get yourself to Meg's? Philippe is there outside her door." Nadir felt a chill go through his entire body. "I'm almost there as it is." He said hoarsely, picking up speed till he was running. Erik chuckled shortly "Of course you are. Get him out of there, and then call me after you make sure she's okay." Nadir hung up quickly, his heart pounding faster than his footsteps.

Meg was shaking as she waited in the dark. Suddenly she heard a scuffle starting outside her door. She heard her doorman and another man yelling at Philippe, who was making crazy excuses as to his purpose outside her door. As the commotion died down, she heard a knock and Nadir's voice "Meg, it's me. Let me in please. Erik and Christine sent me." She bolted out of the closet and unlocked the door. He quickly moved inside, shutting and locking the door behind him. "It's okay, it's all done now. Your doorman is escorting him out with pleasure." She stood there shaking, her skin pale under her long blonde hair. Nadir hesitated for only a moment before moving closer and wrapping his arms gently around her. "You're safe, I'm here, no one will harm you." He whispered to her, stroking her hair as she shook. After a few moments, she looked up at him and whispered "Thank you" and laid a soft kiss on his cheek. As he stood there in shock, she said with a glimmer of her normal feisty self "If I make some tea, you promise not to tell me to add blueberries?"

A few minutes later, Erik's phone rang. He grabbed it quickly, Christine right beside him trying to hear. Nadir told them the story, and then said with what Erik was surprised to note as nervousness and a small bit of shyness "I think, if Meg is okay with it, I may stay here tonight, to make sure she's ok. Tomorrow I can bring her to the theater during rehearsal and we can discuss what to do." Erik agreed, and when they hung up, he turned to Christine with a huge grin on his face and crowed triumphantly "I knew he would fall for her! He loves being her knight in shining armor!" Christine laughed and teased "Ah, my husband the matchmaker!" Then she picked up her phone to send a text to Meg.

Meg looked at her phone as she waited on the tea to steep. _'So will you be okay? Are you feeling any better now? ;)'_ it said. Meg giggled as she replied _'I think things are looking up now. TTY tomorrow. Go break in your new bedroom ;) Don't worry about me'_

Christine laughed as she showed Erik the texts. "Yes, I think she's falling for him too. Do you think Nadir can handle her?" she asked with a laugh. He chuckled and replied "I think they somehow are perfect for each other." Then with a wicked grin he picked Christine up and carried her toward their bedroom, saying "I do think she's right, however. It's time to break in our room."

Later, as they lay together listening to the sounds of the city, Christine asked quietly "So, have you thought about whether you are going to wear your mask anymore out in public?" Erik paused, gathering his thoughts before speaking. "I think I'm going to give it some time to see what happens. I'd like to see what the next few days hold. Depending on reactions, I may talk with a doctor who could describe my deformity in another press release. It may quench the curiosity." He took a deep breath and then continued "But, having spent those couple of days without my mask around Nadir and Meg made me rather hesitant to wear it. I almost forgot to put it on when we got to the airport. And you, my love," as he kissed her sweetly, "You have given me confidence and hope. I may go to the theater tomorrow without it. Maybe I could see a doctor about dealing with the worst of the scars and skin problems." Christine kissed him, first on his ravaged cheek, then at the spot where the bridge of his nose would be had he a regular nose. "I think that's a wonderful plan, to try going to the rehearsal tomorrow without it. If you want to see a doctor, you know I'll support you. But you do know that I'm going to support your decision if you decide not to as well, don't you?" Erik's eyes welled up with a few tears that threatened to spill over as he kissed her again. "Yes, my love. You accept me as a man, as your husband, not as the monster I was always afraid of being." He held her tightly, reveling in the sweet comfort of feeling safe with the woman he loves, content to dream of his Angel singing for him the next day.

Philippe sat on the sofa at Raoul's place, holding an ice pack over the eye that would surely be blackened in a matter of hours, watching Raoul pace and fume. Then suddenly, he turned toward his friend, saying grimly "Alright, we wait for opening night. You get us backstage, and then here's what we're going to do."

**OH MY, that's a bad cliffhanger, isn't it? Gerry made mint fudge to help you all get past this evilness. But I hope the last chapter's problems were resolved to your satisfaction. Please drop a little note/review/lovefest to let me know what you think.**

**I also hope you don't mind me revisiting the topic of the severity of Erik's deformity. In this story, imagine a slight Gerik/Leroux blend for personality, but we are going more toward Leroux for deformity. Hope that's okay with all of you.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A special hello to Me and Aleta Gracey. Thanks for your reviews!**

**This is going to be a slightly longer chapter, as I have things to handle at the end of the week, and I'm not sure when I can update again. So I hope this can appease you all.**

As Erik watched the rehearsals, he couldn't keep from grinning. Christine was sliding right into place, and it was obvious that, not only did the rest of the cast love her, but that she would be amazing in the show. The audiences were going to love her. Erik thought briefly that he couldn't believe that, had it not been for him getting completely drunk in Las Vegas, the world would have been deprived of hearing his angel sing. Then he smiled as he realized that so much more would not have taken place had he not been drunk.

An usher walked to where he sat, murmuring softly "Excuse Mr. Leroux, but your partner Mr. Khan is here, and he has a young lady with him. I know you usually request that rehearsals stay private, but he's saying she's supposed to be here." Erik smiled and replied "It's fine, young man. She is supposed to be here, she's a friend of my wife, and we are looking after her. Send them on in." A few moments later, Nadir came walking briskly down the aisle, Meg's hand in his as she stared in awe at the theater. Erik moved to give her a quick hug. "How are you today, Meg? Did Nadir keep the boogeymen away last night?" Nadir blushed lightly, but Meg simply giggled and said "Well, he refused to check for them under my bed, but he kept watch from the sofa, so I guess he's forgiven, this time." Then she looked up at the stage and whispered "How is rehearsal going? Christine was so nervous." As they sat to watch, Erik said proudly "She's doing wonderfully. She's going to be a hit; the show's going to be a hit." They sat for a few minutes, and Nadir and Meg saw quickly that it wasn't just Erik proudly gushing over his wife. Christine was shining on stage. Meg sighed softly. The gentlemen quickly asked if she was okay, and she smiled. "I'm fine. I just know that this has been her dream for so long. Her father wanted her to pursue music, but he died so long ago. She's finally getting to make their dream come true."

After another half hour, the cast took a break. Christine quickly rushed to where her husband and friends were. "Meg! What do you all think?" she turned to Erik as she asked "Is it going like you'd hoped, dear? Am I doing ok?" He smiled at her, giving a quick kiss as he answered "You're marvelous up there. You are going to be a big star." She hugged him, whispering softly "Thank you my love" before taking Meg by the hand. "I'm so thirsty! Come on, we can grab something to drink, and catch up."

Nadir and Erik sat to discuss the previous night's events. Nadir informed him that the doorman now had seen pictures of Raoul, and now that he knew what he and Philippe looked like, he would be on guard. "Evidently he just snuck in alongside a few people who were going up to a party a few floors up. But at least he didn't do anything to harm her." Nadir said this last with a softer tone to his voice. Erik patted his friend on the arm. "I bet now you understand how I felt about Christine all those months ago, don't you?" Nadir shook his head, laughing a bit and saying "Yes, yes, I totally understand now. I'm sorry I ever gave you a hard time about it." He sobered, and then said "I really care about her. I could have gladly thrown Philippe through a window for scaring her like that. I think I'm in trouble. I can't let her get away." Erik smiled at his friend. "I don't think you have to worry about that, Nadir. She let you stay last night. You were holding her hand when you walked in. And I can see in her eyes, she's at the very least curious about you, and what a relationship could be like. Just be patient, and give it time."

The next few weeks were busy. Along with rehearsals, Erik and Christine were busy moving her things into his place, dodging zealous reporters, and getting ready for opening night. In the midst of all this, Erik had made an appointment with one of the premiere plastic surgeons in the city. The day before the show was to open, Erik and Christine went into see this doctor, eager to see what he might say. After a lengthy examination, with many questions, the doctor said "Well, Mr. Leroux, it looks like we could perhaps attempt some grafts and reconstructive surgery to handle the worst of it. Unfortunately, there's only so much I can do. But perhaps we could at least work on this so that you would not have to wear that mask all the time. I'm afraid it has rubbed some spots horribly, making some scarring worse than it should be. Why don't you take some time to think it over, discuss it together, do some research if you like, and maybe we can follow up in two weeks?"

On the ride home, Christine hesitantly brought the subject up. "So, Erik, what do you think about what the doctor had to say?" He sighed, before answering "I'm still trying to take it all in. Quite frankly, I had assumed that nothing could ever be done, so to hear that there could be some improvement was a shock. And to hear that my mask had made some parts worse-" he sighed again, with a note of sadness. "I'm sure my mother never would have insisted on the mask had she known it could cause more pain and make this worse. I should have gone and found out more about this years ago." He turned to Christine, slowly smiling. "Let's do like the doctor said. We have two weeks to discuss this. Meanwhile, we have your debut to get ready for!"

Opening night, as it usually is, was a flurry of activity. Erik, Christine, Nadir, and Meg had all arrived at the theater several hours early, to avoid press on the red carpet. All too soon, it seemed, it was only a half hour to curtain. Nadir and Meg went to their seats, leaving Erik and Christine alone for a few precious moments. "You look beyond beautiful, my love." Erik whispered devotedly. She smiled, taking his hand in hers. "I only hope I do your vision justice." She said shakily. He knelt in front of her chair, saying "Christine, when I wrote this, in the back of my mind I knew I was writing this for _you._ This is all for you. Believe me, there's no way you couldn't do justice to this." A quick knock at the door reminded Erik that it was time for him to get to his seat as well. The waiting usher tried to ignore the lingering kiss the happy couple gave each other before Erik turned to follow the young man to his box.

Only a few moments later, another knock was heard at the door. Christine smiled and called out "Did you forget something, Monsieur Producer?" as she opened the door. But all the color rushed from her face when she saw, not her husband, but Raoul standing outside her door.

Christine gasped, trying to restrain a short scream from escaping her lips. Raoul grinned cockily as he strutted into her dressing room. "It's good to see you too, Christine." He said with a smirk. Christine managed to stutter out "What are you doing here Raoul?" He sneered at her, saying "Don't worry Christine. I'm simply here as a patron of the arts. My family has always contributed nicely to support shows like this. And as an _old friend_" he spat out, barely concealing contempt in his voice, "of both you and your 'husband', I just wanted to come and tell you 'Break a Leg', that's all." He then grabbed her hand, kissing it roughly before stalking out the door.

She drew a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Christine was no fool; she knew he wanted to shake her up a bit before the big night. He had never liked the idea of her performing in any capacity, and to be doing this in a highly anticipated show from someone he hates, well that probably angered him even more. Before she walked out toward the stage, she sent an usher to Erik's box with a note, alerting him that Raoul was here, and to come backstage at the intermission. She needed him to hold her, to erase the slimy feeling she still had from Raoul grabbing her hand like that.

The first half of the show went smoothly. The audience laughed when they should, gasped at revelations in the plot, and applauded the musical numbers. Christine's performance was charming everyone. When she sang her first song, the applause was deafening. And it only got louder. Erik beamed as he watched her. His wife was singing to make the angels weep. He was proud of her for not letting Raoul's presence affect her. Erik personally wanted to find him and strangle him. He even looked briefly at the curtains in his box, wondering half jokingly if he could fashion some sort of lasso or noose for him. He shook his head, turning his attention back to the stage where his wife was singing her heart out.

Behind the curtain, Philippe stood and waited. Raoul had instructed him very specifically what he was to do. The intermission was coming up soon. Christine would be singing to the end of this act. As he listened, he could tell that the song was winding to a close. This was his cue.

As Christine sang the final notes, her voice reaching to the heavens, suddenly the entire stage, and the entire theater in fact, was plunged into darkness! A few screams and shrieks came from the audience. A voice quickly announced that if everyone would please stay seated, ushers were coming in with flashlights to assist. But as suddenly as the lights had gone off, they came back on after only two minutes. As people blinked to adjust their eyes, the murmurs turned to gasps and cries as they looked upon the stage. The actor who had been with Christine was lying in a crumpled heap.

And Christine was nowhere to be seen.

**Oh man, so… Do you guys hate me? I had to do that as a twist on the original story. It HAD to be done. Don't hate me. Please please tell me you guys are okay with this. I know you have been wondering what Raoul was planning. He is so evil! **

**Gerry thinks I'm mean to leave you hanging like that so he's made pecan pie and chocolate shakes for you guys.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Before I start, I'd like to say hello to Me and Eeeehelloa. Thanks for reviewing!**

**I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry it took awhile to get this pounded out.**

**Since I haven't said it in awhile, I don't own or profit from anything.**

Erik stood up quickly, not believing what was before his eyes. Christine had vanished completely! His first thought was that de Chagny had somehow taken her, but a quick glance below showed that Raoul was still in the audience, standing up as if he were also in shock. Meg cried out in shock "Christine!" Nadir grabbed Erik by the arm. "Come on, we have to get backstage! Erik!" But Erik couldn't move, couldn't think. All he knew was that his wife was gone. Nadir shook him quickly, trying to get him to move. Meg grabbed his other arm, catching Nadir's eyes. "Erik, come, we have to go look for her." Meg murmured, reflecting the fear and worry in Nadir's gaze.

Raoul rushed toward an usher and shouted "Call the police, fool! Don't you see something is wrong?" He began dashing around, as if he too were frantically trying to find the missing performer. He wanted people to see this, to hear him yelling for others to do something as he ran searching. He had to cover for himself carefully. He noticed Erik, Nadir, and Meg heading backstage, and he arranged he face quickly into a look of worry. He saw Erik look his way sharply, and Raoul inwardly smirked. Erik stared for a moment, and then looked away as they rushed behind the curtain. As soon as he was sure they weren't coming back out, he headed out the door, chuckling to himself. All was finally going according to plan.

Christine groaned, blinking her eyes as she dully looked around her. The last thing she remembered was singing on stage, the bright lights shining on her and her costar. Then the room had gone dark, and before she could even take a breath, she had felt a sharp pain in her arm, and then… and then, _nothing._ She realized that she was sitting on a bed, still in her costume. The room she was in was poorly lit, but she could tell nothing was tying her down. _'So why can't I move?'_ she thought groggily. Her arms felt like they weighed a ton, and her feet seemed like they were encased in lead boots. She heard movement outside the room. Voices and laughter were heard next, and she strained to hear who it was. All she could tell was that the voices were both masculine, and the sound frightened her. Suddenly the door opened, and the light that shined in blinded her briefly. Then Raoul stepped inside the room and grinned down at her. "Hello Christine" he said as he moved toward her.

She cringed, and wished again for the ability to move, to be able to grab something to throw at him. "What's going on, Raoul? Why am I here? What do you want from me?" She tried to yell, but could only manage a hoarse whisper. His grin spread at her helplessness. "Oh Christine, I think you know exactly what I want from you. You had your little fun, now it's over. There is no way you can expect me, expect anyone to believe that your little trip to the chapel in Vegas was anything more than a publicity stunt and a jab at me. You belong to me. No one would even notice you if I hadn't brought you as my date to functions. You're living in a dream, a fantasy if you think that you are going to be a star. The dreams of a little spoiled girl, and her delusional, poor father." Christine's eyes welled up with tears as she said angrily "Don't you dare speak of my father that way! You didn't know him, he was a wonderful man!" Raoul barked out a harsh laugh that grated her soul. "He was a failure. He couldn't even provide for you. Not like I can. Not like I will." Her forehead creased as she confusedly asked "What do you mean 'like I will'?"

Raoul's eyes gleamed as he patted her arm and said in a low tone "You and I will be going away soon. We'll be living away from that masked freak of a man who grovels before you, who fills your head with the nonsense that you should sing. You'll be what you should be, the pretty decoration on my arm and the woman who bears the de Chagny heirs." Christine's head was spinning, and she realized that when he was patting her arm he was really dosing her again with whatever he drugged her with before. Before she passed out again she whispered "Erik". Raoul frowned at that. _'Even now she still whines for that monster'_ he thought irritably.

Erik, Nadir, and Meg searched high and low backstage, frantically trying to find any sign of Christine. Nadir finally pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture of Philippe, asking if any of the crew or theater personnel had seen him hanging around. He rushed back to find Erik and Meg in Christine's dressing room, Erik's head in his hands as Meg tried to calm him. Erik looked up and saw that his friend's face was grim. "Philippe was back here." He said angrily. "He must have done this. Where could he have taken her?" Erik roared as he began pacing around the room. "He and Raoul must have been planning this all along!" Meg began crying softly. She felt deep in her heart that her friend was in danger, and if anything happened to her, she didn't think Erik would survive.

As the two men began each making phone calls, trying to round up the police, Meg suddenly gasped. "His apartment… it's only two blocks from the theater…" she tried to spit out. Nadir and Erik spun around and looked at her as if she was spontaneously speaking French. "What?" they both said. Meg took a deep breath and tried again. "Philippe has an apartment just a few blocks from here. I remember us being there with Raoul one night. He probably took her there first." They all looked at each other as realization dawned upon them. "Raoul probably met him there, and they can take her anywhere. I wouldn't put it past him to leave the country with her." Erik muttered. She told them which building it was, and that his apartment was all the way at the top. "We have to hurry. Give the cops the address." Nadir said quickly as he and Erik rushed out of the door. "You're not going without me!" she cried out. Nadir stopped and turned to her. "Meg, I don't think you should come with us. I don't want anything to happen to you." He said as he gently caressed her cheek. Meg glared at him and said "You're wasting time trying to sweet talk me. I'm going, and I'm helping save my friend!" He rolled his eyes and said "I don't know why I put up with you and your sass." She stuck her tongue out and said "Because you can't resist me. Now come on, Erik left us behind because you were busy flirting!" As they ran out of the theater, Nadir got back on his phone and gave the police the address, hoping they could stop the two men.

As he ran, Erik hoped that the bond between he and Christine would help her hold on till he could get to her. "Hang on, my love, I'm coming for you. Wait for your Erik." He rounded the corner and ran up the steps, banging through the door and up the stairs to the apartment Meg had spoke of. He reared back and slammed through the door, yelling out "Christine!"

**So what's going to happen in the final showdown? Anyone placing bets?**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think. Even a smiley face will be ok to see. Just let me hear from you. Gerry likes it too ;) He made fudge again for you all.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A big hello and thanks to Bookgirl13 and starkid20! Thanks for your reviews guys!**

**OH MY GOD you guys got this to over 200 reviews! Picture me doing The Doctor's crazy dance, arms all up in the air waving like a monkey. That's how happy I am about this! Your reviews get me so happy and excited, and when there's more reviews, there's more incentive and inspiration to write! So we all win when you review!**

**Ok on with our story!**

As Erik made his way through the apartment which was large enough to take up the entire top floor, Philippe snuck out and made his way down the stairs. He had decided he had enough of this for now, and had told Raoul arrangements were all ready for him, and he was clearing out now. Raoul had agreed, which made Philippe happy. He wasn't planning on being anywhere near here if the cops showed up. He hurried down the stairs, but when he hit the first floor he stopped right before he would have collided into Meg and Nadir. Meg gasped, and Nadir grabbed him by the collar, slamming him into the wall. "YOU! Where is Christine? We know you took her!" Nadir growled out. Philippe smirked before shoving him back. "You don't know anything. Get out of my way, I'm outta here." He spat out. Nadir immediately swung out, his fist connecting with Philippe's jaw. The impact caused him to stumble back, but he recovered quickly, tackling Nadir and taking him down to the floor. Meg stood back, knowing that if she got in between them she would make things worse, but she couldn't bring herself to leave Nadir to go find Erik and Christine. Suddenly she remembered something, and began digging through her purse.

The two men grappled for a few minutes, but Philippe slowly began getting the upper hand. After a few sucker punches, he stood up on wobbly legs, and was about to kick Nadir in the stomach. Nadir groaned as he tried to protect himself. But the kick never came. Instead, Nadir looked up and was stunned to see Philippe's body shaking before he fell to the floor unconscious, revealing Meg behind him still holding her TASER. Nadir raised one eyebrow and spoke in a raspy tone "It took you long enough to do something." Meg knelt to help him up and retorted "Well, would you rather I do that when I could have hit you by mistake? You could be lying in a puddle of your own piss instead of him!" She kissed him gently and asked with a worried frown "Are you okay?" He nodded briefly and replied "I'll be fine; let's go find Christine and help Erik." They slowly went up the stairs in deference to Nadir's pain.

Erik ran through the apartment room by room, his panic growing as time passed with no sign of Christine. He could faintly smell her perfume, so he knew she _had_ been here. But where could she be? He turned slowly round, wondering what he could have missed. Then he noticed a doorway at the end of the hall. It was rather dark down there, and in his haste he hadn't noticed it. But he could see a faint light from the crack under the door, and a shadow moved in the light. He moved down the hallway quietly, hoping to hear a noise from within. He heard more movement, and then a soft groan. _'Was that Christine?' _he thought to himself. He heard Nadir's voice in the front of the apartment calling for him, but before he could mentally curse his friend for calling attention to them the door swung open to reveal Raoul, with Christine lying behind him. Erik didn't even notice the hatred etched on Raoul's face, because all he could do was look frantically at his wife, searching for some sign that she was ok. He saw her shift softly, and that relieved him so that he could turn his attention to the man in front of him.

"Well, I guess I didn't give you nearly enough credit, Erik. You figured out where she was faster than I thought." Raoul taunted him. Erik realized that he assumed that it was just the two of them in the apartment. He decided not to let him know Nadir was with him. "Raoul just let her go. There's no need to continue this." Erik said calmly, hoping to get him out of the room and away from Christine so he couldn't harm her. At the sound of his voice, Christine's eyes fluttered open and she began calling out faintly "Erik, where are you?" Raoul's face twisted in anger hearing her sweet voice say his name.

Raoul turned and grabbed her off the bed. Erik's eyes widened and he moved toward him. "Ah ah ah, I wouldn't come any closer if I were you." He taunted. But Raoul's bravado faltered when he saw Nadir coming up behind Erik. Nadir murmured "The police are on their way up now." Erik looked at Raoul and said "You hear that? The police know Christine was taken. What do you think will happen when they find you with her here in your employee's home? It's not going to be good, Raoul. Just give her back to me. Things will go easier on you if you don't try to run." He took a deep breath, before continuing "Don't allow a desire for revenge to cloud your sense of self-preservation."

Raoul's eyes narrowed as he glared at Erik. "How did you get her to fall in love with you? She never looked at me the way I've seen her look at you. You, with your face and that mask, you made her love you." He paused, shifting Christine in his arms. Then he tossed her toward Erik yelling "Fine, you can take her! But I'm not going to jail for wanting what was mine!" Erik staggered as he moved forward and broke her fall. He rushed past the two men and ran into another room, going out of the open window and starting down the fire escape.

Meg came rushing over. "Oh my God is she okay?" she cried out. Erik looked down at his wife who was still out of it. "I think he must have drugged her. She's breathing though." Then they all looked toward the window Raoul had escaped out of as they heard a yell, followed by a crash and thud.

Meg ran over to the window and looked down. She saw Raoul lying below the fire escape, police surrounding him. She saw him trying to get up, but quickly restrained by the officers. She began giggling uncontrollably. "I think he fell off of the stairs trying to get away!" she called out to the two men. Nadir hobbled over in time to see two officers pull him up on his feet. As they did, he screamed in pain and fell, obviously injured. Nadir smiled at that. "At the risk of sounding vindictive, it serves him right." He chuckled out, wincing as the laughter caused his ribs to hurt. They turned back to hear Erik's shout of triumph as Christine began to come out of her stupor.

"Erik… Erik… You're here… you found me" she whispered, reaching up and stroking his jaw. He leaned down and kissed her, scooping her up in his arms and saying gently "Yes, darling, I will always be here."

**Ok, so are you all pleased? How was this? Was justice served? Gerry is doing a happy dance over the reviews as well (Although his happy dance involves him being shirtless and singing "I'm Too Sexy) and he's made brownies and lemon meringue pie for you to munch on as you review. So enjoy! **


	23. Chapter 23

**You guys are seriously incredible. Th**e **reviews for the last chapter amazed me. I'm so glad you enjoyed it. Penelope Zozes, I'm glad you love the brownies, and I heartily accept the cookies! Thank you darling!**

**I better say this because I'm sure you all are wondering, I do not own or profit from any of this. I don't even own Gerry; he stays cause of the tips ;)**

Erik gave Christine a glass of water, which she gulped down quickly. The sedative she had been given was wearing off quickly, and it seemed to be leaving no side effects. "Thank you dear" she murmured, snuggling closer to him. He held her close, silently giving thanks that she was unscathed from her ordeal. One of the officers came and told them that Philippe and Raoul were both safely in custody. Looking at the two couples, the officer gently suggested that the next morning would be soon enough to come in and handle pressing charges. "Since you've already given your statements, there's no rush. Tomorrow will be fine." He said kindly. Erik thanked him absently, his focus still on his wife as if he were afraid she would vanish from sight again.

Over in a corner of the room, Nadir yelped as the EMT checked him over. Meg grabbed his hand as if to hold him in place and said "Don't act like that! You're hurt, and he has to help you! Quit wiggling, or I'll sit on your ribs and break a few more!" Nadir groaned, his ribs aching more just from the suggestion. Erik and Christine watched them, trying to hold back laughter. Erik leaned down and whispered "I do believe that they have finally resolved their differences." Christine chuckled and replied "No, they still have their differences. They have just finally realized that they are happier having their differences with each other than having peace alone." As they watched, Nadir groaned at Meg's constant chatter, before he pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it before another pained groan escaped his lips.

Suddenly Christine gasped "The show! Oh my goodness, it was only intermission! I have to go back!" As she tried to get up from her spot on the sofa, Erik shushed her as he firmly but gently pushed her back down. "Christine, it's been handled. One of the stage managers has already announced that the show will not be finishing tonight, but we are planning a special show later this week, for those in the audience tonight. Your understudy will perform tomorrow, and then after that you will resume performing." Christine began to argue, but Erik wasn't allowing it. "You were kidnapped off the stage tonight! I doubt that old 'the show must go on' applies here! Besides, no one would be paying attention to your performance tonight now! And with what you've been through, I'm not risking any harm to you or your voice. The strain could make you ill." She glared up at him in mock anger. "Are you saying this as the producer, composer, or my husband?" she asked. He smiled down at her. "All three, with the addition of being the luckiest man on Earth."

They all slowly made their way outside, Meg supporting Nadir and Erik carrying Christine, to her chagrin. Erik had called for the car to drive them all to their respective homes. After they climbed inside, before Erik could give the driver directions Meg spoke up "Nadir is coming home with me." When they turned to stare at her, she blushed as she realized how that sounded. "I mean," she started, trying to salvage it, "He has his things there anyway, since he's been keeping those idiots away from me. And the EMT said he should have someone with him to help him. He can't be on his own for a couple days anyway." Erik looked at his friend, who had nothing to say surprisingly, but steadily watched the floor, a faint blush staining his dark skin. Christine cleared her throat and directed the driver on where to take Meg and Nadir, nudging Erik to make him stop gaping at his friend and snickering.

Once they were finally safely in their own home, Erik swept Christine up in his arms. "Oh, my angel," he said shakily "I was so scared. When the lights came up, and you were gone, it was like my worst nightmare had come true." She kissed him gently. "Erik, it's all okay now. I'm here with you, and no harm was done to me. And now Raoul and Philippe are never going to bother us again." She held him tightly for a moment, then giggled as she asked "Did Meg really use a TASER on Philippe? I wish I had seen that!" Erik laughed heartily, the stress and fear finally shaking loose from his soul. "I almost wish I had seen it too. Nadir said it was rather satisfying." They held each other, relaxing as they felt the warmth emanating from each other. Christine leaned up and whispered "Erik, I need you. Please, take me to bed." He pulled back, surprised at her words. "Are you sure, my dear? You must be exhausted." She smiled saucily and said "I'm not quite exhausted yet. But I'm depending on you to get me there." Taking no arguments, she took his hand and led him to their bedroom, shutting the world outside.

Not far away, Meg was fussing over Nadir, getting him settled in her bed. "Meg, I told you, I would be fine on the couch! You don't have to do this!" he said with a tone of frustration and affection mixed together. She huffed and replied "I'm not making you try to be comfortable on the couch in the shape you're in! You'd be in pain all night, worse pain than what you're feeling right now. You're sleeping in here, and that's final!" As she moved closer to adjust his pillow, he grabbed her and pulled her down onto the bed with him. "Then you have to sleep in here with me." He said with a seductive grin. Meg blushed as she halfheartedly tried to get up from his arms. "Oh, I have to? What, are you expecting me to play nurse? I don't have the sexy costume you seem to be wanting." Meg's plan was to embarrass or shock him. But to her surprise, embarrassment, and enjoyment, he pulled her close and whispered in her ear "Oh, believe me, you don't need the costume. For what I have planned, clothing is discouraged." Her jaw dropping, Meg stammered "But… but you're hurt… I don't think… you're not in any condition to…" He stopped her stuttering with a passionate kiss. He then pressed his forehead to hers, whispering huskily "Meg, I want this. I want _you._ Please, I…" he stopped for a moment to take a deep breath before continuing "I love you Meg. No one has ever driven me this crazy, made me ache and made me want to pull my hair out all at the same time. Please, Meg, sweetheart, tell me you feel at least a fraction of what I'm feeling." She took a shaky breath and then murmured "Yes, Nadir, I do." He groaned as he pulled her in for another kiss. She pulled away for a moment, and asked "Are you hurting?" He moaned and pulled her back, saying "Oh I'm aching, but it's only for you."

**Oh, looks like it's BUSINESS TIME! **

**I know, I'm a big dork. But here's the deal. We're at 218 reviews. I'm in a betting mood. I'm willing to bet that we can hit 230 tomorrow. If we do, you guys can have a new deleted scene. I'm counting on you guys. So is Gerry, actually. He's offering blueberry muffins for reviewers.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A big "hello and Thanks" to the following reviewers: ME, Penelope Zozes, and Kate. **

**You guys have made this pretty much the most popular story I've written. I'm so humbly grateful to you all. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**I'm considering putting stories on tumblr as well. I'm phantom serenity on there as well. Follow me if you wish. But I warn you now, I'm REALLY random with what I post. I'm a big nerd, and you will see exactly how much of a nerd I am. : )**

By the next afternoon, Christine was almost sick of Erik's hovering over her. He almost couldn't bear to let her out of his sight. She wished he would let her go ahead and perform that night, but he had firmly refused. "You must rest yourself. I don't want you straining yourself. Yesterday was horrible, and if you aren't careful you could overwork yourself or hurt your voice." He explained patiently for what seemed like the hundredth time. When Erik turned to get her another glass of water, she rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue behind his back. "I saw that." He said teasingly. Christine's jaw dropped. "How did you see that?" she gasped out. Erik turned back to grin at her. "I saw your reflection in the window, dearest." She smacked him on the arm, causing the water to splash all over him. Christine's eyes widened as he looked at her, a predatory gleam shining in his eyes. "Oh, you're going to pay for that, my dear." He growled. She knew what that look meant. Before she could scramble from the bed, he pounced, pinning her down before tickling her till she begged for mercy.

Once they finally calmed down, Erik held her close, and said in a gentle tone "Christine, I know you think I'm being overly cautious, but yesterday was horrible for me. I always worry for you, but having you disappear from right in front of me was something I don't think I can ever forget. Please be patient with me." Her heart melted at his words. Christine started thinking about how she would feel if something happened to Erik, and she realized her feelings would be the same. She snuggled closer and responded "Okay, I will be patient. I know it was hard for you. Just don't try to keep me locked away forever." He arched one eyebrow and asked "Are you sure I can't just chain you to the bed forever?" She giggled and blushed. "Well, not forever, but a short time could be okay." She teased back.

As they sat together, Christine sighed contentedly. "I'm glad we were able to handle things quickly at the station this morning." Erik nodded in agreement. The investigators had found that there was overwhelming evidence as to who was responsible. Besides that, Philippe had begun spilling everything as soon as he had awakened to find himself in handcuffs. Fortunately, the prosecutors weren't giving him the option to plead down. He and Raoul were going away for a long time, what with the harassment charges piled on top of the kidnapping charges. Raoul's family name and money couldn't bail him out of this mess, and his family had pretty much washed their hands of him after this stunt. Once he got out of the hospital from being treated for injuries sustained from falling from the fire escape, he was heading to prison. When they had left the police station, Erik had sighed with relief. He was happy to know that now there was no one to try and take his Christine from him.

Christine began giggling softly. Erik looked down at her, but before he could even ask, she looked at him and said "Did you see how Meg and Nadir were acting today?" He threw his head back and laughed. "Yes, I did notice the obvious way they tried to be _not_ obvious about their feelings. Nadir couldn't keep his hands away from her! And he was _beaming _with pride when she explained again about using the TASER on Philippe." Christine nodded and chimed in "And oh proud she was of him being _so strong_ through his injuries!" in an imitation of Meg's cooing over Nadir. The couple laughed together at the reminders. Erik asked half jokingly "Should I call and see what they are up to?" Christine shook her head through her giggles, saying "Only if you want to risk Meg's wrath at interrupting them!"

Once their laughter had subsided, Erik cuddled her close again. "My dear, you were magnificent in the show. People were enthralled. You had the entire audience wrapped around your finger. I was almost jealous!" She looked at him in shock. "How can you say that, when you know I only sing for you?" He smiled at that. She continued "You're the one who had enough confidence in me to put me in the show. Your music and stories are amazing." She paused for a moment, before saying "If they liked me at all, it's due to you." He kissed the top of her head as he murmured "Maybe we just bring out the best in each other." Christine smiled at this. "Yes, I like that."

Erik kissed her again and said "Now my dear, I'm going to go make us some dinner." Christine smiled and began to crawl out of the bed to follow him. He frowned and said "What do you think you're doing?" Christine stared at him and said with an air of frustration "I'm following you, and helping with dinner. I'm not going to hurt myself going in to the kitchen! If nothing else, I can get out of this bedroom and just sit and keep you company!" Erik was about to protest, till he saw the fire in her eyes. He backed down and said "You're right, okay, okay. It's probably best you come into the kitchen anyway. Otherwise, I'd probably keep trying to come back and check on you constantly and burn our dinner." She calmed at this and giggled. "Yes, and we don't want the great Erik to ruin something! His ego would never recover from messing something up!" she teased. Erik picked her up and spun her around before kissing her gently. "Hey, I've almost messed things up countless times. And my ego has recovered just fine, thank you very much!" They laughed as they went to the kitchen, their love and happiness surrounding them and giving protection from their fears that would slowly fade away.

**Ok, so this one was lots of phluph and not so long, but I hope it kinda answered any leftover questions from the last chapter. This wonderfully fun little story will most likely soon be coming to an end, but I'm not sure exactly when. I'm having too much fun with it.**

**Gerry is making waffles and French toast for you guys. He says there's syrup and fresh fruit to go on top. Sounds yummy, but you have to review to have some!**


	25. Chapter 25

**To Guest and Penelope Zozes, Thank you so much for your reviews!**

**I'm sad to say we are at the end of our wild ride here. I hope you enjoy.**

It felt to Christine that she had been performing in the show for longer than only a few weeks. She adored the feeling of being on stage, and she adored the applause each and every night. After the interruption of opening night, the publicity brought in even more sales. She performed every night to a sold out house. Erik felt so proud of her. He watched her with pride each night, knowing that on stage, delighting audiences, is where she belonged. Well, on stage, and then in his arms.

One day, about three weeks after her debut, Christine suddenly remembered the consultation they previously had with the plastic surgeon. "Erik," she asked gently over breakfast "We haven't discussed what that doctor said, about your scars. What do you think about that?" He smiled at her as he took a long sip of coffee, prolonging her suspense. Then he said "Well, I've thought a lot about it. The doctor said there was only so much he could do. And I've had a few chances to go out among people without my mask, and it hasn't been as horrible as I thought. I think quite honestly the kidnapping on opening night made people feel a little bit of sympathy towards me." He chuckled at the thought, and Christine joined in the laughter. He continued "I decided to let the doctor know that I will not need his services." Christine's eyes widened and she asked "Erik, are you sure? I know how you hoped that something could be done, however small. You know I already said that I would support whatever you decided, I just want to be sure this is what you wish." He reached to take hold of her hand and kissed it, replying "You, my dear, have accepted my face readily. Yours is the only approval I wish for."

Christine moved around to sit on Erik's lap, kissing him deeply. He looked deep into her eyes as her asked "Are you sure you're okay with this decision?" She smiled at his questioning. "Yes, Erik, I'm sure. I fell in love with you. I do not need you do anything but stay the man I love." She began kissing him again, and soon their breakfast was forgotten.

_Eight Months Later_

Erik groaned as he rolled over. _'Oh dear God, what happened?'_ he thought to himself, barely opening one eye and then immediately shutting it, blinded by the sunlight streaming in through the window. He vaguely registered the sound of someone throwing up in the bathroom. _'I guess she did even worse than me'_. He tried to piece together the night before, but most of it was in a tequila-induced fog. He gingerly sat up, holding his head in one hand as he muttered "Why did we let them convince us to come to Vegas?"

He frowned as he thought back to the night before. He didn't remember Christine drinking very much at all, so he wasn't sure why she was sick. His head throbbing, he reached for a glass of water and aspirin, downing them quickly. As the medicine took effect, he thought back to the events of the night before, grinning as he remembered the laughter as Nadir and Meg got married in the same wedding chapel that had witnessed the marriage of him and Christine barely a year earlier. He had used his phone to video the wedding like Meg had done for them, and he chuckled thinking of what his friend would be in for, married to such a spitfire.

Christine came out of the bathroom, smiling shakily as she walked toward her husband. "Good morning, honey. I didn't wake you, did I?" she asked as she sat on the bed. He shook his head, and asked "Are you okay? I didn't think you had that much last night." Christine smiled. She had been waiting for this. "Actually, you weren't paying attention last night. I didn't have anything to drink at all, just ginger ale." He stared at her, not understanding. Her smile grew as she said "I'm not hung over, Erik. I took a test this morning to be sure. I'm pregnant." Erik's jaw dropped, and his eyes widened. Then a large grin spread across his face and he pulled her into his arms, kissing her.

They sat there on the bed, holding each other and kissing. Erik kept whispering "A baby! We're having a baby!" Christine kissed him over and over again, so happy that she could give him such joy. Suddenly his cell phone beeped, signaling a text. He reached for it, smiling when he saw it was Nadir. Erik read it out loud to her. _'I have rice in my hair, and a beautiful woman here who swears she's my wife. Am I dreaming?' _They laughed together at this, and Erik typed out a quick reply. Then he turned back to Christine and murmured "Now, dear, I believe we should celebrate!"

Nadir smiled as Meg snuggled up next to him in her sleep. He heard his phone vibrate and he grabbed it quickly, not wanting to disturb his wife's rest. He figured after the night they had, she needed it. He read the text, and without realizing it he sat up and called out "_WHAT?"_ Meg stirred and mumbled "What is it, baby?" He pulled her close and said "You need to see this!" Meg rubbed her eyes and sat up, groaning as she did. The groan turned into a gasp as she read the words across the screen:

'_Well you have a new bride in your bed and I'm going to be a father. That's what you get for waking up in Vegas.'_

**And that's a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I have. This has been an absolute blast, and I'm in awe of the reviews, kind words, and the treats you all leave me!**

**Gerry has made a special arrangement of lemon bars, cherry cheesecake, and chocolate covered strawberries for you to enjoy as you review.**


End file.
